The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel
by Skoolgrl09
Summary: The year is 2042. Dipper is about to close the book on his search for Mabel. When he discovers Mabel is not where he thinks she is, he enlists the help of friends and brings her home. Unfortunately, Mabel has a lot of catching up to do and issues to resolve. Will the shooting star rise? Trequel to The Cipher Fighters. Warning: Contains some content seen in Family Guy and Simpsons.
1. Chapter 1

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 1:

Mabel opened her eyes to a dark void. She gasped, widened her eyes, and looked around.

" Where am I," she asked.

The twelve-year-old appeared to be floating around in space, except there were no stars or planets in sight. In fact, all she could see was pitch black and herself. Mabel wrapped her arms around her body.

" Help," she shouted, shivering. " Anybody? Hello? Dipper? Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Ford? Waddles?...Mom?...Dad?...Candy?...Grenda?...Soos? Wendy?"

When nobody answered, tears started leaking out of her eyes. She collapsed onto her knees then kept pleading for help, while choking out sobs.

" Help me," the girl sniffled, mumbling.

Back in the year 2042, Dipper exited the basement and entered the home part of the shack. Wendy was in the kitchen, cooking dinner, when Dipper entered. She glanced at him and smiled. He smiled back then frowned, sitting down at the table. The redhead turned the stove on low and sat next to him, cradling his hand in hers.

" No luck finding her," she questioned, softly.

" No," Dipper sighed, turning his head away. " Nobody has seen or heard of her on the other side. Grunkle Stan and Ford checked Heaven, Purgatory, and the other place. No sign of her, at all."

" Oh, man," Wendy groaned.

He glanced at her. Wendy looked into his eyes.

" There is some good news, though," he stated. " I finally managed to destroy the Nightmare Realm. Nobody from that dimension can harm anybody here ever again."

" Well, that's good," Wendy perked up, grinning. " It's a start."

" Yeah," Dipper muttered, looking away again. " I…guess so…"

" Honey, you're trying your best," Wendy cupped the side of his face with her free hand.

Suddenly, the smoke detector went haywire. Wendy shot up from her chair and raced toward the stove, shutting it off. She grabbed a rag and used it as a fan. Dipper opened the window, allowing the smoke to clear out. Two children dashed into the room. One of them was a nine-year-old boy with curly, red hair and brown eyes. The other one was a seven-year-old girl with straight, brown hair and green eyes.

" We heard the dinner bell," the boy chimed.

" Where is it," the girl asked. " We're starving."

Wendy rolled her eyes, sighing. The stew was too burned to eat and there was nothing else to cook for dinner. She took Dipper's cellphone and headed into the hallway, ordering a pizza. As soon as the pizza arrived, the family ate and started preparing for bed. Dipper was brushing his teeth with the youngest downstairs, while Wendy was tucking in the oldest up in the attic room.

" Mom, what does Dad do in the basement all day, every day," the boy asked.

" Well, your father is a scientist," Wendy fluffed up his pillow. " In order to stay close to us, we had to move to a home with a lab in the basement."

" Why do we hardly get to see him," He questioned, hugging his teddy bear.

" He is a very important man," Wendy chirped, ruffling his hair. " He has a duty to our world. Think of him as a super hero."

" Like Arachnidman," he peeped, grinning.

" Yeah, like that, sort of," Wendy kissed the boy on top of the head. " Goodnight, Tyrone."

" Goodnight, Mom," Tyrone retorted as Wendy turned off the light and left the room.

Wendy went down to Stan's old room, which was now hers and Dipper's room. Dipper was sitting on the bed, talking into a holographic, wrist communicator. On it, was Blendin Blandin, who was leaning back in a chair, tapping his chin with his finger.

" Nobody in the afterlife has seen her," Dipper explained, shrugging. " That's just weird to me."

" I-I-I-I'll see what I can do," Blendin responded, standing up and supporting himself on the desk with his arms. "I-I-I'll speak to Time Baby about it. H-he'll know what's going on."

" Thanks, Blendin," Dipper sighed in relief then hung up.

He lied down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Wendy crawled under the covers and curled up next to him. Dipper smirked and wrapped an arm around her. They both fell asleep from there.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 2

The next day, a hot pink Lamborghini was racing down a dirt road in the woods. In the driver's seat was Pacifica, who was glaring and mumbling to herself. Sitting next to her was a teenaged boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

" Why do you and Dad keep making me change homes every week," he complained.

" Because we would both miss you way too much, Patsy," Pacifica retorted then muttered to herself, bitterly. " I can't believe he forgot, again. Wait until I get my hands on him."

" Don't take it personally," Patsy scoffed. " He forgot his own birthday a few times. Tells you how well he keeps track of the time."

" That is still no excuse to miss out on quality time with your gosh darn kid," Pacifica snapped as she pulled into the parking lot of the Mystery Shack.

" Mom, why do you hate Dad so much," Patsy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

" I don't hate him, Sweetie," Pacifica sighed, shutting off the engine. " Never did. He just irks me a lot. Your father is a great guy. He just has a habit of getting caught up in his own little world."

She stared at the house for a couple of minutes before climbing out of the car and heading to the front door. Patsy rolled his eyes again and followed. Pacifica knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again. There was still no answer. Pacifica knocked louder. Dipper opened the door, half-asleep. He yawned then widened his eyes at the sight of his ex-wife and son.

" Pacifica, what are you doing here," he asked, stepping aside, so they could come in. " Is everything alright?"

" Dipper, did you forget something," Pacifica questioned as she walked inside.

" No, I don't think so," Dipper retorted, closing the door behind Patsy.

" I'll give you a hint," Pacifica turned to him, hands on her hips. " What did we agree on when we signed those custody papers?"

Dipper stared at her blankly then glanced at the calendar by the front door. He gasped then looked at her, gawking.

" Uh-oh," Dipper squeaked, running his fingers through his hair. " My weekend? That's today?"

" Yes, that's today," Pacifica snapped then put her hands on Patsy's shoulders. " And since Patsy just got his learner's permit, you'll be responsible for giving him his first driving lesson."

" I am so sorry," Dipper apologized. " I've been really busy lately. I finally destroyed the Nightmare Realm and am now waiting to see what Blendin can find on my sister."

" Well, sounds like you have a lot of free-time then," Pacifica ushered their son toward him, smirking. " So, driving lessons shouldn't be a problem. Tata."

" Wait," Dipper raised his voice as Pacifica started leaving the shack. " You don't want to find out the results on Mabel? She's your best friend. Wouldn't you like to know what happened to her?"

" Dipper, Mabel died thirty years ago," Pacifica stopped and turned around. " I'm sad about her death, too. But, I've moved on and let her go. You should've moved on and let go years ago, but you didn't. Instead, you spend most of your time in the basement and for what? A dead person. You've been wasting your time on nothing, Dipper."

" I'd like to know what happened to Aunt Mabel, Dad," Patsy uttered, placing a hand on his father's shoulder. " After all, souls don't die. She had to have wound up somewhere."

" Thanks, Son," Dipper smiled, looking at him. " Glad to have your support, unlike some people."

" Dipper, when are you going to give this up," Pacifica started tearing up as Wendy entered the room, crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. " This whole thing has already cost you a lot. You dropped out of high school, you never went to that fancy technical school you were talking about, you spent most of our marriage in the basement, and now you're doing the same thing with Wendy, who is going to eventually leave you for the same reason I did. Do us all a favor and take care of yourself and think about those who are alive and with you for once, like your family and your friends."

" Pacifica, you don't understand," Dipper started, but was interrupted.

" No, I do understand," she yelled, sobbing. " I just think it's selfish."

Dipper frowned then turned to Wendy, who nodded her head in agreement. She mouthed an apology then blew him a kiss, grinning. Patsy decided to avoid the argument by leaving to his room upstairs. Wendy approached Dipper, wrapping her arms around him.

" Dipper, as much as I hate to say it, Pacifica's right," Wendy uttered. " Look, I loved my mother as much as you loved your sister, but I chose not to dwell on it. Now look at me. I'm perfectly fine. You will be fine, too."

Dipper smiled at his wife then frowned as he looked at his feet. He looked up at her again.

" Alright, if you insist," Dipper retorted then half-smirked. " I'll put this case to rest, for me and my family."

" What's going on here," the little girl entered the room, rubbing her eyes. " Can't a kid get some sleep in before school starts?"

" Sorry, Mabel," Wendy replied, chuckling. " Grown up stuff. You'll understand when you're older."

" Okay," she yawned then went back to bed.

" Now that," Pacifica stated as she pointed at her. " The whole naming your kid after a late close relative, is fine. Anyway, I better get going. The modeling agency needs me. I'll be back to pick up Patsy on Friday. Later."

After Pacifica left the shack, Dipper turned to Wendy, wrapping his arm around her waist.

" So, you honestly agree with Pacifica about all of this," he raised an eyebrow. " Am I really that bad?"

" You can be," Wendy retorted, shrugging. " I just chose not to say anything until somebody else said it. Just because I support your decisions, doesn't always mean I agree with them. I love you no matter what and will always be there for you, though. Remember that."

She kissed him on the cheek, earning a chuckle from her husband. Wendy pulled away and headed into the kitchen to cook breakfast. Dipper watched her hips sway from side to side, grinning. He snuck up behind her and smacked her on the butt. Wendy busted into laughter and got him back. Later on that day, Dipper decided to take Patsy for a drive, in Stan's old, beat up, rundown car.

" So, why did you and Mom divorce," Patsy asked, while driving around the shack's parking lot, which was set up like a driving course. " I feel like there's more to that story than you being in the basement all the time, trying to find Aunt Mabel and save the universe."

" We both had different priorities," Dipper retorted from the passenger's seat. " There's nothing more to that story. What you heard was everything. Focus on your driving."

" Mom said you guys got married, because she was pregnant with me," Patsy retorted.

" Well, we were planning on getting married anyway and we knew we were going to be super busy taking care of you, so we got married before you were born," Dipper uttered then raised his voice, widening his eyes as he heard a clang. " You just ran a stop sign and hit a pedestrian."

" Dad, it's a scarecrow you dressed up using Mom's Spring collection from last year," Patsy rolled his eyes. " And that stop sign is just a cardboard cutout."

" Park the car and shut it off, now," Dipper ordered. " I think that's enough driving for one day."

" Fine," Patsy parked the car and shut it off.

" So, your mother has told me that you're a genius," Dipper uttered, unbuckling his seatbelt. " How's that going?"

" Oh, I have been going to the best private school in all of Oregon," Patsy replied, handing the keys to Dipper. " I'll be going to Harvard Law School in the Fall. I've been taking college courses online in addition to high school courses, so they were able to accept me into their graduate program early."

" Well, that's great, Son," Dipper retorted, smiling. " I'm proud of you."

" Yeah," Patsy chimed, chuckling. " I'm surprised you didn't go through with graduating high school and going to West Coast Tech, like you really wanted to do. You would be getting paid big bucks, instead of barely scraping by with this tourist trap and whatever Wendy rakes in from teaching special ed."

" Well, I was going through a very tough time in my life, Sport," Dipper said. " And getting bullied didn't help me, especially since I no longer had my sister there to back me up."

" Grandma and Grandpa Pines should've sent you to my school," Patsy chirped. " They would've loved to have you there. It is a school for nerds."

" I'm sure they would've," Dipper cackled. " It's too late for me now, though."

" Not really," Patsy uttered, exiting the car. " You can still go back, get your GED, and do exactly what you planned."

" Patsy, I have a family now," Dipper retorted, also exiting the car. " I can't just up and go whenever. You'll understand when you're older and have started your own family."

Suddenly, the holographic communicator started buzzing. Dipper held his wrist to his face and answered the call.

" Hello," Dipper greeted, raising an eyebrow.

" Dipper, w-w-we found your sister," Blendin announced. " Come to my o-office a-as soon as p-possible."

" What," Dipper shrieked, widening his eyes. " Be right there."

The man hung up, ran back into the house and into the kitchen. He stumbled through the doorway. Wendy was going through the refrigerator, tossing expired leftovers.

" Wendy," he panted, approaching her. " Blendin just called. He wants us to come to his office. It's about Mabel. They found her."

" Dipper, that's great," Wendy cheered and hugged him. " Where is she?"

" He hasn't said yet," Dipper hugged back then kissed her on the lips. " I'll go get the time travel belt."

He dashed into the basement, grabbed the belt, and headed back into the kitchen, setting the coordinates.

" Wait," Wendy shouted as he latched onto her wrist. " What about the kids?"

" They'll be fine," Dipper retorted. " Patsy can watch them til we get back."

Soon, they were transported to Blendin Blandin's office. They sat down in the chairs across from the desk. Blendin entered the room with a stack of papers in his hands, reading them. He looked over at the couple.

" Oh, good," He stated, taking a seat. " You're here. Y-yeah, we found your sister. She's alive, but she is trapped between three t-timelines. No wonder you couldn't find her and her date of death never appeared i-in our data bases. You might want to lay off the Pitt Cola, by the way."

" Noted," Dipper half-whispered then spoke normally, cocking an eyebrow. " So, she's alive? Can you take us to her?"

" Already plan to," Blendin stated. " We'll go there in the shuttle."

A couple of hours later, they were riding in the shuttle to the place Mabel was trapped in. Dipper was wringing his hands, Wendy was looking at him nervously, and Blendin was focused on driving. Little did they know, they were going to encounter more than they expected.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 3:

Back in the original timeline, Patsy was dodging gobs of paint, while running around the shack. Little Mabel was throwing them from tin cans, following.

" I want to play Tea Party," she wailed.

" I don't want to play Tea Party," Patsy yelled, ducking. " I hate Tea Party."

" I want to play Tea Party," she screamed, beaning Patsy in the head.

" Ow," Patsy roared, rubbing his head. " Fine. I'll play your stupid Tea Party."

The little girl put her hands behind her back and smiled, eyes large and sparkly.

" Thank you," she cheered.

The teen let the air out of his lungs and looked around the room. There were gobs of paint splattered everywhere. He sighed, groaning.

" Dad is going to have a fit," Patsy scanned the room again, widened his eyes and shrugged. " Where's Tyrone?"

" He went into the woods," Mabel replied, pointing at the door. " Said something about building a tree house with the multibear."

" What," Patsy shrieked then ran outside, grabbing a shot gun from the umbrella stand on the way. " Stay here."

" But what about our tea party," she questioned, drooping her arms as she watched him disappear into the forest.

Out in the woods, Tyrone was sitting in a tree, hammering boards together. Multibear was on the ground, passing materials to him. He wiggled his ears at the sound of Patsy's distant hollering.

" I think your brother is looking for you," Multibear stated as he turned his head toward the yelling. " You should probably go now."

" But we're not finished, yet," Tyrone stated as he raised an eyebrow, glancing down at him. " We still have a ways to go."

" Still, you should probably go back to your den," Multibear suggested, facing him. " I'm sure he is very worried."

" Yeah, you're right," he retorted then looked at the half-finished tree house. " I guess this will be able to hold up til next time."

The floor was finished and three of the four walls were up. He sighed then climbed down with the assistance of the bear. They said their good-byes then parted ways. Tyrone eventually located Patsy, who was still calling out his name.

" Patsy, over here," Tyrone beckoned, startling his brother.

The startled teen spun around and pointed the gun at him, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched.

" Why are you carrying a gun," Tyrone pointed at the rifle, raising an eyebrow.

Patsy glanced down at the gun, widened his eyes, and pointed it toward the ground. He glared at the boy and started scolding him. Tyrone grinned widely, scrunching down. Patsy grabbed his little brother by the wrist and began leading him home. He continued scolding him.

" I thought you were going to be bear bait," Patsy finished as they approached the shack. " Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

" Sorry," Tyrone apologized. " I was with Multibear, though. He's a really nice bear with several heads."

" I don't care what kind of bear he is," Patsy argued as they entered the building. " He could've killed you, Tyrone."

" Sorry," Tyrone apologized again and looked around the house, blinking rapidly. " Whoa. What happened here?"

" Our sister happened," Patsy moaned then tossed the boy a mop. " And you're going to help me clean this up before Dad gets back."

" What," Tyrone squeaked, catching it. " And Mabel?"

" She's going to help us, too," Patsy retorted then headed toward the living room.

Meanwhile, between time and space, the group arrived where Older Mabel was. They unbuckled their seat-belts. Dipper stared at Mabel, who had her back turned to them. Her hair was longer, but very tangled and dirty. The clothes she was wearing were torn and worn out, she was no longer wearing her Mary Jane's, and she appeared to be crying. She also aged thirty years from the last time the group had seen her. Blendin turned to the couple, hooking his arm on the back of the seat.

" Now, we're going to have to be very careful," Blendin warned. " We have no i-idea what happened to Mabel the past thirty years."

" Blendin, this is my sister we're talking about here," Dipper rolled his eyes and turned to him. " My twin sister. She didn't change during her first twelve years of life. Doubt she changed much in the past thirty years. She is, like, immune to it."

" I don't know, Dude," Wendy shook her head. " She has been living in isolation for a while. Maybe we should be careful, just in case."

" I'll go first," Dipper volunteered then reached for the latch. " She knows me best. Who knows? Maybe she'll hug me to death."

The man slowly and quietly opened the door. He went to step out, but felt a hand on his shoulder. Dipper turned to find his wife frowning at him, worried.

" Be careful, Dear," Wendy warned.

" I'll be alright," Dipper said, smiling. " I promise."

He exited the shuttle and began floating toward Mabel. As he got closer to her, he heard giggling. It did not sound like her usual chipper giggle. Instead, it sounded nervous and raspy. Dipper stopped floating for a minute and observed her.

" You're so funny, Waddles," Mabel chimed. " Hey, Dipper. Hehe. Wanna hear a joke? Hehehe. Well, forget you, too. Hehehehe."

" Um, Mabel," Dipper half-whispered, placing a hand on her back.

She jerked around, making her twin jump and freeze. Her pupils were pointed outwards, one pupil was bigger than the other, some of the wires from her braces were poking out, she was foaming at the mouth, her smile was similar to that of Bill's when he possessed his body, her headband was faded, and her nails were long, sharp and curly. It also appeared she tried eating her sweater. Her face returned to normal and she wrapped her arms around Dipper.

" Dad, what are you doing here," she cheered then pulled back, looking around. " And where's Mom?"

" Mabel, it's Dipper," he responded, latching onto her shoulders. " Your twin brother?"

" Very funny, Dad," Mabel laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

" No, I'm serious," he lifted up his bangs, revealing his birthmark. " See?"

" That is a very good drawing of Dipper's birthmark, Dad," Mabel pointed then gasped, smiling wider. " Is it Halloween, already?"

Dipper pulled away, allowing his arms to droop to the sides. He developed tears in his eyes and began shaking his head, lower lip trembling. Mabel's grinned vanished and she cocked her head, raising an eyebrow.

" Dad, what's wrong," Mabel asked, approaching him. " Why are you crying?"

" Mabel, what year is it," he questioned, choking.

" 2012, Silly," Mabel chuckled then rolled her eyes. " Duh. Honestly, you're just as bad as Dipper."

" That's because I am Dipper," Dipper pulled out his wallet, displaying the pictures in it. " This is one of you before you disappeared, this is me at our 13th birthday party, this is a picture of me with Mom and Dad at our Sweet 16, these are pictures of me at our 21st birthday with friends and our grunkles, these are pictures of me at both of my weddings, and these are pictures of your nephews and niece. It's me, Mabel. It's really me. Do you believe me now?"

Mabel grabbed the wallet and examined the pictures. Next, she dug through the rest of the wallet until she found his driver's license. The woman read it, looked over at the photo then glanced over at Dipper, whose eyes were puffy and nose was dripping. She glanced back down at everything, tears forming in her eyes, too. Suddenly, one of her eyes began twitching. Next, her face began twitching and her hands trembled simultaneously. The woman let out an animal-like holler and tackled Dipper, biting, scratching, and punching him. Dipper screamed and put his arms in front of his face, pleading for her to stop. Mabel continued to claw and strike him, letting out a snarl as her teeth gnawed into Dipper's chest. The man yelped in pain. Next, he buckled his knees and kicked his sister off with his feet, making the shirt she chomped down on tear in the process. The woman hissed as he shoved her away. Mabel chewed on the piece of clothing in her mouth and shook it like a dog toy. Her eyes were filled with rage. Dipper sat up, panting. His eyes were also bulging and he had a hand over his heart. He hastily started floating backwards toward the shuttle, tears forming in his eyes, again.

" Yeah, w-we found her, Time Baby," Blendin announced to his wrist watch communicator, while watching the scene. " S-she is highly u-unstable, though. A-awaiting your orders."

Dipper straightened his body, turned around, and floated slower, pausing to rub his wounds. He looked back at his sister, who had just swallowed the piece of clothing. Next, she latched onto his wallet and chewed on it, foaming at the mouth.

" Dipper," Wendy wailed and leaped from the shuttle, floating rapidly toward her injured husband.

" Wendy, get back in the shuttle now," Dipper bellowed as his eyes turned into saucers. " It's not safe out here."

" Yeah, no kidding," she shouted back as she got closer to him. " You were almost killed. Now, shut up about it and let me help you."

Wendy scooped him up in her arms and floated back toward the shuttle. When they got there, she sat Dipper down in the backseat and forced him to lay down. She examined him, causing Dipper to yelp and moan.

" The pain's even worse with gravity," Dipper winced.

" Quick," Wendy turned to Blendin, who had just finished his conversation with Time Baby. " Where's the closest hospital?"

" I-I can take you back to your own time and drop you off at the hospital in Gravity Falls," Blendin retorted bluntly. "As for Mabel, I-I'm afraid we're going to have to hold onto her for a while until she stabilizes. Mental health medicine has come a long way, so she'll be m-much better off. You may visit her a-anytime you'd like. We will let y-you know when she can come back home. But first, we have to catch her."

Blendin pressed a button on the counsel, causing a crane with a padded crate to pop out of the back of the shuttle. The man drove over to Mabel while she was still distracted, hovering the crate over her. Next, he dropped it on top of her, locking her in. The woman let out a roar and a growl. She began banging on the walls, making the crate rattle. Blendin pressed the button again and the crane stored the cage in the very back of the shuttle. Mabel threw her whole weight against the wall of the cage, knocking it over on its side. Soon, she quieted down. Next, he dropped the couple off in their own timeline then took Mabel back to his. The paramedics took Dipper into the ER. Wendy followed, dodging food carts, gurneys, and the hospital staff. After they entered one of the rooms, a nurse pressed a button on a nearby wall and spoke into the intercom.

" Dr. Valentino, please come to the ER," the nurse repeated. " Dr. Valentino, please come to the ER. Room 042."

Tambry entered the room, reading a clipboard. She glanced up from it and widened her eyes.

" Dipper, what happened to you," Tambry squeaked.

" I was mauled by my sister," Dipper, who was lying in a gurney, winced. " Turns out she became unstable after being stuck between timelines for so long…Ow."

" Your sister did that," Tambry pointed at him then turned to Wendy.

" It's true," Wendy, who was sitting in a chair next to the gurney, confirmed. " I saw the whole thing. She was like a wild animal."

" I'll get the CAT and MRI scanners ready," Tambry rushed out of the room. " I'm also going to run some blood tests to make sure she wasn't carrying any diseases."

" Diseases," Wendy raised her eyebrows.

" I'm sure she's just joking, Dear," Dipper cradled his hand in hers. " Last time we were here, she said you were having triplets. Turns out, she was just joking the entire time."

" True," Wendy sighed, earning a frown from her husband. " Still, what if she's right. Mabel hasn't had a single vaccination in over 30 years. Also, who knows what and how many diseases exists between timelines. You could have space rabies for all we know."

" Wendy, there's no such thing as space rabies," Dipper uttered, chuckling.

Dipper's wrist watch started buzzing. He answered it.

" Dipper, I-I'm afraid your sister has space rabies," Blendin announced, sweating. " We were going to d-destroy her, but then we realized, we have a cure for it right here. Just b-barely invented today, so she will be the first human to try it…She, uh, didn't get any of her s-slobber on you did she?"

The couple looked at each other, biting their lips and widening their eyes. Blendin's face turned pale and he slapped himself on the forehead.

" I-I'll speak to Dr. Valentino and give her the cure," he groaned, shaking his head in frustration. " S-she needs to know about this."

He hanged up immediately. Dipper stared ahead at the ceiling, staying still. Wendy sank in her chair, tears coming out of her eyes. She covered her face and began sobbing into her hands. Dipper snapped out of his trance and turned to his wife. He sat up and attempted to wrap his arms around her as best as he could, comforting her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 4:

The next day, Blendin arrived at the hospital, carrying a suitcase. He entered Tambry's office. Tambry was looking at the x-rays of another patient. She looked up when a huge shadow blocked her light.

" Dr. Valentino," Blendin announced, waving at her.

" Mr. Blandin, hi," Tambry greeted, setting the x-rays aside. " Please, have a seat."

The large man sat down, setting the suitcase next to the chair. Tambry clasped her hands together and leaned forward.

" So, I ran a blood test on Dipper, yesterday," Tambry stated. " He appears to have space rabies, minor cuts, cuts that needed stitches, busted ribs, a sprained ankle, a fractured collarbone, and a broken wrist. Plus, the bite marks from Mabel. How is she doing, by the way?"

" She's not k-kill crazy anymore, but she still thinks she's a-a twelve-year-old and doesn't believe any time has passed," Blendin stated, adjusting his glasses. " Yeah, the cure worked tremendously and I-I am positive it will work on Dipper, too."

" Excellent," Tambry chimed, grinning. " He and his family will be very happy to hear that."

" Has Dipper, y-you know," Blendin stuttered, picking up the suitcase.

" No, he hasn't tried attacking anybody, yet," Tambry retorted. " In fact, he has his wife guarding the door in case he does."

" Perfect," Blendin beamed then placed the suitcase on her desk. " Well, here's the cure. I-I've gotta go check on Mabel, again. We may release her back to this timeline next week."

" That's great," Tambry cheered. " And thank you very much."

" Don't mention it," Blendin uttered.

As soon as he left the office, Tambry dropped her smile and picked up the phone.

" Yeah, Honey," Tambry scoffed, leaning back in the chair. " Looks like you won't be burying anybody this week…No, I can't do that. I took an oath. Also, I can't do that to my friend's husband, especially after everything he did for us. After everything Wendy did for us…Ugh. Forget you, too, Loser. You're sleeping out in the doghouse tonight…Yes, I know. You should be bringing home the higher income, because you're the man of the house. Blah, blah, blah. Robbie, this is the 21st freaking century. So what if I make more than you…Yeah, uh-huh. See you at dinner."

She slammed the phone down on the hanger and glanced at the suitcase. Tambry opened it up to find a large vial inside. Next to it was a note. She read the note then put it on her desk. The doctor grabbed the vial and examined it. That was a lot of medicine for one person, even for a tall man like Dipper. She put the vial back in the suitcase and left for Dipper's room. Wendy was leaning against the door, sleeping with a crossbow cradled in her limp arms. Tambry grabbed her by the shoulder and nudged her. Wendy groggily woke up and looked up at her.

" We have the cure," Tambry stated with a serious expression.

" Yes," Wendy cheered with a fist pump, opened the door, and dropped her jaw.

Dipper was nowhere to be seen and the window was opened. Wendy walked over to the window and looked outside. There were no footprints to be found. Tambry looked under the bed then opened the bathroom door. Both of the areas were vacant. The women froze when they heard a growl.

" Please tell me that was your stomach," Tambry wheezed out.

" Nuh-uh," Wendy shook her head, sweating. " Please tell me that was your phone."

" Girl, it wasn't," Tambry squeaked, shaking her head.

The two women turned around and screamed, eyes bulging. Dipper was hiding in the curtains, hanging from the rod. He was foaming at the mouth and his eyes were full of rage. The man swung down from the rod and onto the floor. He began approaching them. They started backing up. Wendy pushed Tambry behind her, but kept her crossbow pointed at the floor.

" Dipper, it's us," Wendy tried convincing him, stammering. " Wendy and Tambry."

Dipper roared and approached them until they were forced into a corner. The women turned their heads away, trembling and whimpering. Wendy pointed her crossbow at him, shivering. Tambry was struggling to open the suitcase, but her grip kept slipping and the locks would not budge. Dipper yanked the crossbow out of Wendy's hands and broke it over his knee. He threw it out the window then leaned closer to Wendy, sniffing her. Wendy observed him from the corner of her eye, but kept her face turned away.

" Tambry, the medicine," Wendy shouted as the man grabbed onto her hair, pleating it. " Now would be a good time."

Tambry managed to get the suitcase open and retrieve the cure. She turned to Dipper. Dipper's eyes returned to normal for a moment.

" Wendy," he questioned, raising an eyebrow. " What…"

" Tambry," Wendy screamed, tearing up.

" Stay back," Tambry shouted, holding the syringe in the air.

Dipper turned back into a wild animal and was about to attack the women. Suddenly, he let out a howl. Tambry had jabbed the syringe into his stomach and injected the cure into his body. Once the vial was empty, she pulled it out. Soon, Dipper fell to the floor, unconscious. The women gawked at him, hyperventilating. Tambry fled from the room and toward her office, dropping the syringe. Wendy kneeled down next to her husband and cradled his upper body in her arms, still quivering.

oiuoiuouioiouoiou

Hours later, Dipper opened his eyes and saw Mabel sleeping next to him. He widened his eyes and jumped back, slamming into a wall, panting. Dipper glanced around the padded room, looking for a way out. He spotted a door and limped to it as fast as he could. He jiggled the knob, but it would not budge, so he started banging his fists on the window.

" Let me out of here," he screamed. " Who do you people think you are? Let me out, right now."

He peered through the window and saw Wendy and Tambry talking with Blendin and Time Baby. Unfortunately, the glass was sound proof and he could not read lips. He knocked on the window harder then pressed his face against the glass.

" Do you really have to hold onto him for a few days," Wendy asked, taking glances at her husband from the corner of her eye.

" We have no choice, Wendy," Time Baby stated, sighing. " He got infected with space rabies. Now that he has the cure in his system, we have to keep him under observation until next week to make sure it's permanent. We don't want it to spread any further than these two."

" Okay, understandable," Wendy nodded then lifted her arm up in the air, gesturing toward the padded room. " But do you have to lock him up with Mabel. You may not know this, but she almost mauled him to death. I don't think they're going to be on good terms, right now."

" I am Time Baby," Time Baby boasted as he threw his arms up, lightning flashing around him. " I know all about the history between Dipper and Mabel. They'll be fine."

The redhead folded her arms, still unconvinced. Time Baby smiled at her then made a promise. Wendy turned to Tambry and nodded her head. Tambry pulled a copy of the twins' medical files out of her lab coat and handed them to Time Baby.

" You sure the staff here knows what they're doing," Tambry raised an eyebrow, doubt lacing her voice. " The vial I had to give to Dipper was big enough for a 500 pound man."

" Space rabies is a very aggressive disease," Time Baby retorted, stuffing the files in the back of his diaper. " It is far worse than Earth rabies. They had to use a big vial in order to destroy it."

" May I speak to the medical team, please," Tambry requested. " I just want to be sure."

" Oh, what the heck," Time Baby shrugged, rolling his eyes. " Why not? They're in the lunch room, taking a break."

Tambry grinned then dashed down the hall.

" Time Baby, y-you can't be serious," Blendin complained, putting a foot forward. " Won't that mess up the timeline?"

" Not at all," Time Baby dismissed then glared at the bald man. " Now, where's my baba? It's my nappy time and I need it."

Wendy approached the door, placing her hand on the window. She smiled, softly.

" Everything will be alright, I promise," she soothed then walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 5:

Dipper responded by pounding on the door harder and yelling louder, but she did not turn around. Soon, she disappeared around a corner.

"Don't leave me here," he finished shouting then muttered, voice cracking. " I need to know what's going on."

" Dipper, can you please stop yelling," Mabel muttered drowsily. " Trying to sleep over here."

Dipper pressed his back against the wall and sat down, hugging his knees. He grabbed a nearby sewing needle and pointed it at her, shaking. Hours went by and the man was still observing his twin, waiting for her to rouse and attack again. Dipper started nodding off. He shook his head and perked back up. Eventually, he fell asleep. The next day, he woke up nose to nose with Mabel, who was smiling at him.

" Morning, Sleepyhead," she chimed.

Dipper stood up, screaming. He limped to the other side of the room as fast as he could, making his bad ankle hurt worse. Mabel cocked her head in confusion and walked toward him, but he kept moving around in different directions. The woman grew frustrated and began chasing him.

" Dipper, wait," Mabel shouted.

" Stay where you are," Dipper stopped and lunged the sewing needle at her, making her stop. " I don't trust you anymore, not after what you did to me."

" Did what," she asked, shrugging. " Dipper, it was just a nightmare."

"Nightmare," he bellowed then gestured toward his injuries. " Because of you, I have all of this. You straight up attacked me, Mabel. You almost killed me."

" I did," Mabel raised an eyebrow then put her hands on her hips. " Then how come I don't remember any of it? Sounds like you had a nasty accident and hit your head, Bro."

Dipper looked Mabel in the eyes then scanned her, sweating. She went to approach him once more, but he lunged at her again, glaring. Mabel sighed and tore the needle from his hand, causing him to squeal. He got into a fighting position, baring his teeth.

" I know Tae Kwon Do and I'm not afraid to use it," Dipper stammered.

"Honestly, Dipper, you can be so silly, it's weird and annoying," Mabel groaned, folding her arms.

" Wait," Dipper raised an eyebrow, still keeping his guard up." You honestly don't remember attacking me?"

" No," Mabel scoffed and rolled her eyes. " Seriously, Bro. You've taken the whole paranoia thing to a whole new level. You are starting to believe your own nightmares are real."

" Mabel, if you don't believe me, ask Wendy and Blendin," Dipper argued, dropping his guard. " They were there."

"Maybe I will," Mabel huffed, leaning forward. " If they believe me over you then you get to sing The Dipper Wrong Song with the Lamby Dance."

" Mabel, what are you," Dipper mocked, putting his hands on his hips. " Twelve?"

" I am twelve," she snapped, pointing at herself. " And what are you? Five?"

" I'm forty two and so are you, Mabel," Dipper snapped back, throwing his arms forward.

" That's ridiculous," Mabel scoffed. " We don't turn thirteen for another month."

" Okay, getting off topic here," Dipper groaned as he face-palmed himself then looked around the room again. " Where are we, anyway?"

" The Mystery Shack," Mabel shrugged, grunting.

" Since when does the shack have a padded room," Dipper folded his arms.

" What padded room," Mabel widened her eyes then frowned. " Dipper, you really need to see a doctor. I'll go get Grunkle Stan and Ford to take you."

" Uh, about them, Mabel," Dipper started, but was interrupted.

"Oh, Grunkle Stan," Mabel hollered as she walked off. "Grunkle Ford. Dipper needs to go to the hospital, really bad."

There was no answer, so she yelled again. Unfortunately, all she received back was silence. She pulled out her cellphone, turned it on, and began making phone calls. Stan and Ford's numbers were taken by random people she did not know, Wendy's phone was disconnected, Soos still had his number but she could not hear him because there were several children's voices in the background, the twins' mother hung up swiftly after hearing Mabel's voice, Candy's phone went straight to her voicemail, Grenda's stated she was out of the area, and Pacifica's gave her the business number to some modeling agency. Finally, she dialed her brother's cellphone number.

" Hey, this is Dipper Pines," Dipper's voice announced. " Sorry I can't take your call. I'm out solving a mystery or with the wife and kids. Please leave your name and number and I will call you back as soon as I can. Thank-you."

" Missed call on June 21st, 2042 at 11:55 am," Dipper's phone stated. " Mabel Pines."

She dropped the phone and fell to her knees, crying.

" No," she shouted between sobs. " No. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening. This has got to be some nightmare…Ouch…Maybe if I pinch myself a few more times. Ow…Ow…Ow."

" I'm sorry, Mabel," Dipper kneeled down to her level, placing a hand on her shoulder. " It's true…I'm really sorry…I am…"

" There has to be a logical explanation for this," Mabel widened her eyes and grabbed her brother's shoulders, grinning. " We're timing traveling, again. Blendin was with us, right? He made us look older to fit in. Yeah, that's it. And he brought us on a mission that went awry. Works for me."

" Whatever floats your boat," Dipper winced, groaning. " Now, let go of my shoulders. You're crushing them."

" Ha," Mabel laughed, letting him go. " Even as an adult, I'll still be stronger than you."

" Ow," Dipper rubbed his shoulders.

" So, when are they letting us out of here," Mabel asked.

" Next week, I think," Dipper replied.

" Good," Mabel uttered.

A week later, Dipper and Mabel were released and returned to their own timeline. They arrived at the shack and walked through the front door.

" Honey, I'm home," Dipper rang.

" Dipper," Wendy ran over to Dipper, hugging and kissing him.

" Dad," Tyrone and little Mabel cheered as they dashed into the room, hugging their father.

Dipper pulled away from Wendy and gestured to his sister.

" Kids, this is your Aunt Mabel," Dipper introduced. " Mabel, this is your nephew, Tyrone, and your niece, uh, Mabel."

" Eeeeee," Mabel squealed as she hugged her arms as close to her body as she could and shook her fists, smiling widely. " They are so adorable. I love them. Awww. You named your daughter after me? That's really sweet."

" You've been gone forever, Dude," Wendy uttered then opened her arms. " Now, give your sister-in-law a hug, before she does."

" Well, I can't argue with that," Mabel wrapped her arms around Wendy then pulled back, squealing, again. " Aaaaah. This is so great. I finally get a sister and it's Wendy. That is super cool. Great choice, Bro-bro. I really like this time travel mission."

" Mission," Wendy raised an eyebrow and Dipper leaned toward her ear.

" Just go with it," Dipper murmured. " She'll figure it out, eventually…I hope."

" Can she stay in my room tonight," Little Mabel asked, flashing a smile with a missing tooth.

" Of course, she can," Dipper retorted, ruffling her hair. " Just don't wake her up. She gets really crabby."

" Yay," Little Mabel cheered as she threw her arms in the air. " Sleepover. I'll notify my dollies of our guest."

She dashed upstairs to Ford's old bedroom, which was now her room. Tyrone scanned his aunt's outfit, grimacing. Mabel withdrew a bit under his stare, blushing.

" Sorry," Mabel chuckled then shrugged. " I don't have anything else to wear."

" But you will, soon," Wendy uttered then looked at Dipper. " Right, Dear?"

" Of course," Dipper responded. " We can get you some new clothes, a haircut, get those braces checked out and maybe removed, and then grab you something to eat at Greasy's."

" Sounds great, but Wendy is picking out my clothes," Mabel stated then pointed at her brother. " I don't trust you with fashion."

" Mabel, have you looked at what I wear," Wendy gestured to her outfit. " If you like torn jeans and flannel vests with hiking boots, you're looking in the right direction."

" Never mind then," Mabel uttered. " I'll just pick out my own clothes."

A few minutes later, the family arrived at the mall. Wendy took the kids to Hoohaa Owl's, while Dipper took Mabel to the nearest clothes store. After they got there, Mabel began looking around. She dug through several outfits, but could never find one she liked, so they went into the next store. There, Mabel sorted through more outfits until she found a few she liked. She rushed toward the dressing room to try them on then came out to show Dipper. The first outfit consisted of a singing puppy sweater with a purple skirt and earrings, the second outfit consisted of an off-the-shoulder sweatshirt with purple shorts and a hair-bow, and the third outfit consisted of a black purple-hearted sweater with a purple skirt and striped tights.

" Oh, please," A familiar voice scoffed. " You aren't going out like that, are you? That is so 80's Kindergarten."

The twins turned to Pacifica. She was wearing a hot pink business suit with a matching skirt and heels. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

" Pacifica's mom, what are you doing here," Mabel raised an eyebrow. " And since when is your hair blonde?"

" That's because I am Pacifica," Pacifica uttered as she approached the twins. " Seriously, I would not be wearing clothes like that, especially at your age. You need something a bit more sophisticated."

Dipper held his index finger under his chin and began making cutting motions across his neck, widening his eyes.

" But I like what I wear," Mabel argued, glaring.

" Pacifica, may I please talk to you for a second," Dipper grabbed Pacifica by the arm and led her into the changing room.

He closed and locked the door behind them.

" Look, I don't know why you dragged me into this small, cramped space with you," Pacifica snapped. "But if your wife sees this, she'll…"

" It's about Mabel," Dipper squeaked then explained the entire situation.

" Ugh, now I feel like a huge jerk," Pacifica folded her arms, leaning against the wall. " Can I just pick out one outfit for her? You know? As an option?"

" You'll have to ask her that," Dipper responded then left the changing room, dragging Pacifica with. " Mabel, Pacifica would like to buy you an outfit as a gift. You don't have to wear it, if you don't want to. In case you change your mind, though, it's there."

" What's it look like," Mabel turned to Pacifica.

" Well, follow me and find out," Pacifica retorted, grabbed Mabel's hand, and led her to another store.

Dipper paid for the outfits Mabel wanted and followed them. When he finally caught up to them, Mabel was already in the dressing room. Pacifica was standing outside, waiting and smiling. Dipper stood next to her, folding his arms. Mabel came out dressed in a light blue sweater, a light brown button-up jacket, and a dark brown skirt. Around her waist was a medium brown belt. She looked into the mirror then grinned.

" Well, what do you think," Pacifica asked.

" I love it," Mabel retorted as she turned in different directions to get a better view. " I look so grown-uppy. Also, I get to keep my sweaters."

" That's the idea," Pacifica chuckled then smirked at her ex.

She walked toward the register with her arm curved up in the air, hips swaying. Her knee length hair waved in the opposite direction. Mabel followed her, skipping. Dipper rolled his eyes, shook his head then followed the women. After the outfit was paid for, they exited the store.

" Now, we need to do something about this," Pacifica lifted a lock of Mabel's hair. " It hasn't seen a hairdresser in years, so they may chop a lot off."

" You mean, I'm going to be bald," Mabel's eyes bulged as she cuddled her dreadlocks.

" Not necessarily," Pacifica uttered. " Follow me."

She entered the only hair salon in the mall. Dipper and Mabel followed.

" Several Haircuts," a group of five blonde-haired men sang, cheerfully.

" Oh, my gosh," Mabel squeaked, grabbing Pacifica by the shoulders and shaking her. " This day just keeps getting better and better. My favorite band is going to be cutting my hair."

" What would you like, Mabel Dog," one of the singers asked.

" I don't really know, Chubby Z," Mabel shrugged, shaking her head. " All I know is, my hair hasn't seen a pair of scissors in forever."

The second singer examined Mabel's hair, the third one smelled her hair, the fourth one pulled on it, and the fifth one tried putting a comb through it, but lost it.

" It looks like you will have chin length hair," they sang together. " You have too many split ends and knots up to your ears. There are too many dead ends to count. They have really moved quite a ways. Your hair has seen better days."

" Very well," Mabel smiled, putting her hands on her hips. " So, what do you suggest?"

" I suggest a shag cut with blonde highlights," one of the singers suggested. " Make those brown eyes pop, Beef."

" I recommend the bob with mahogany and strawberry blonde highlights, Girl," another suggested, holding up a practice mannequin. " Frame that pretty face."

" Everybody knows the pixie with a red streak is in," one beckoned, gesturing to his hair and grinning.

" How about the inverted bob," another chimed, holding up a picture. " Very edgy."

" Um, these are all very good choices," Mabel chimed, tapping her chin with her finger. " I like them all. I say, surprise me."

Pacifica slapped a hand over her mouth.

" Give her the bob with mahogany and strawberry blonde highlights," Pacifica stated. " Easy on the curl in the bangs."

" You got it, P-North-W," one of the members chirped.

They grabbed Mabel by the arms and dragged her to the sink. One of them grabbed the hose and began soaking her hair, another lathered shampoo and conditioner onto her head, and another rinsed it out. After that, they pushed her into a chair and spun her around. One of the members stood next to the spinning chair, holding out his hand.

" Comb," he ordered and had a comb handed to him.

He combed Mabel's hair then held his hand out again.

" Bleach," he ordered once more, receiving hair bleach.

He put it on random locks of Mabel's hair then ordered a high heat hair dryer. The singer took the hair dryer and blew it at Mabel's head. Next, he ordered hair dye and applied it to the bleached strands. After that, he ordered scissors and began cutting Mabel's hair. Strands flew everywhere, coating the staff, Dipper and Pacifica. Soon, the man stomped on the footrest of the chair, stopping it from spinning. He took a roller brush and curled Mabel's bangs under. Mabel turned to the mirror, her pupils dilating. Her hair was now cut to a curly bob and her blunt bangs hit just below her eyebrows. It was also littered with highlights.

" I look amazing," Mabel cheered.

" Just missing one more thing," Dipper pulled a light blue headband from his pocket and placed it on her head. " Got to keep the Mabel label."

" True," Mabel chimed.

" How much," Dipper asked the team leader.

" This one is on the house, Dog," the team leader said. " She rescued us, took care of us, and set us free. It's the least we could do."

Dipper smiled and thanked him. The group left the hair salon.


	6. Chapter 6

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 6:

Mabel winced and brought her hand up to her mouth.

" Gah," she spat and closed her eyes, tightly. " Stupid wires keep poking me."

" You still have those things," Pacifica questioned, raising an eyebrow. " If I were you, I would've pried them out a long time ago."

" Ugh," Mabel groaned, rubbing her cheek. " Time travel is weird about braces. It aged me, but it didn't change anything else about my appearance."

" We better get you to the dentist," Dipper suggested, placing a hand on her shoulder. " I'll go get Wendy and the kids. You wait here."

He ran over to where Wendy and the kids were, leaving the two women surrounded by kiosks and random locals. BeeblyBoops was located right behind them. Mabel scanned the area, smiling as men walked passed them. She sighed, dreamily. Pacifica looked over at a teenage couple breaking up by Meat Cute. After the guy stormed off, the girl and her friend got into a heated argument, until one of them dumped a cup of soda over the others head. The girl's friend ran after the guy, comforting him. Pacifica glanced over at Mabel, worriedly.

" Aren't you, you know, angry at me for divorcing your brother," she asked, making the brunette turn her head toward her.

" You were married to my brother," Mabel pointed at the blonde then tossed her head back, laughing. " That's a good one. I always knew you had a crush on him, but…Haha. I'm sorry…I don't think he'd be the one to marry you. I mean, you're rich, bossy, and more of an indoor person who would rather avoid the weirdness my brother deals with on a daily basis. Not to mention you're a total neat freak and he's..."

" Mabel, I'm serious," Pacifica said with a straight face. " Years ago, I dated your brother. Got married to him, had a kid, and divorced him later on. I broke his heart. You aren't the least bit angry."

" Even if it's true, I still wouldn't be," Mabel retorted, calming down. " After all, you're at least good friends, right? And, Dipper is pretty happy with Wendy, so there is no reason to be angry at you."

" Fair point," Pacifica nodded her head.

" So, I have another nephew/niece, eh," Mabel chimed then jumped up and down. " What's their name? How old are they? Are they adorable?"

" His name is Patsy, he is fifteen, and, in his mother's eyes, he'll always be adorable," Pacifica uttered then her eyes bulged. " Wait. Dipper didn't mention him to you?"

" Never said a word about it," Mabel shook her head, bewildered.

" Oh, I see how he is," Pacifica mumbled bitterly, glaring ahead.

" What was that," Mabel cocked her head.

"Nothing," she muttered.

Pacifica fake smiled as the group approached her.

" Okay, Mabel," Dipper stated." Doctor Benson says she can squeeze you in at eleven. It is a quarter til, so we better hurry. Later, Pacifica."

He grabbed Mabel by the wrist and led her to the car. Soon, the group headed downtown. On the way there, both Mabels played with a cootie catcher. Older Mabel gasped then grinned as she read from it.

" Your husband is going to be Prince Charming," she read, squeeing. " You will live in a mansion with three kids and be a famous veterinarian. You will drive a hamster ball."

" Mabel, you're playing MASH, sorta," Wendy corrected from the front seat.

" Okay, Ty," Older Mabel said as she held the folded paper up to him. " Pick a number."

"Nine," Tyrone sighed as he stared out the window.

" Pick a color," Mabel ordered, after counting.

" Green," Tyrone rolled his eyes.

" Name a town," Mabel peeped after spelling.

" Gravity Falls," he muttered.

" Pick a funny word," the aunt chimed.

" Aglet," he retorted as he glanced down at his shoes.

" Your least favorite veggie," she peeped.

" Cabbage," Tyrone grunted.

" Your wife is going to be a sugarplum fairy," Mabel beamed, reading. " You will live in a treehouse with one kid and become a famous archeologist. You will drive a hoverboard."

"Mom, Dad," Tyrone complained, looking up at his parents.

" We're here," Dipper announced as they pulled over.

The aunt gave the cootie catcher to her niece. Dipper exited the car, Mabel following. Tyrone sighed in relief as he partially slid under his seat belt.

" We'll see you at Greasy's," Wendy tweeted as she slid into the driver's seat.

Dipper and Wendy exchanged kisses. Next, the redhead drove off, leaving the twins standing on the sidewalk. The twins entered the dentist's office and approached the counter. Candy was typing on the computer, adjusting her glasses as they migrated to the end of her nose. She looked up and widened her eyes, grinning.

" Mabel," she gasped. " Good to see you. How are you?"

" My braces are bothering me, Mrs. Chiu," Mabel retorted, pointing toward her mouth. " The wires are popping out and poking me in the mouth. It really hurts."

" Mabel, it's me," she gestured toward herself. " Candy. My mom and dad retired, so I took over their business."

" Candy," Mabel widened her eyes, doing a double take. " Wow. You look just like your mom. And, you took over, you say? Guess I should call you, Candy Chiu, DDS."

" Actually, I am Candy Benson, DDS," Candy held up her name tag, which was pinned to her lab coat. " You remember the puppet guy from when we were kids, right? He has his own puppet tv show now. Apparently, it is very popular."

" How could I forget," she rolled her eyes. " That is a week I wish I could unremember, especially the part where he made out with his puppets. Blegh. Anyway, my braces, please."

" Oh, of course," Candy giggled then stood up, pointing at a door. " The room is right this way."

Mabel walked into the room and sat down in the operating chair. Candy came in, washed her hands, put on some gloves, threw on a mask, and began checking out the problem.

" Those braces are definitely ready to come out," Candy tapped the loose wires with a scribe then hummed as she examined the rest of her mouth. " Your teeth are still very crooked, though. I can replace your old braces with new ones, if you'd like, but they'd be more painful now that you're an adult."

" No thanks," Mabel responded with a muffled sound, shaking her head. " I'd rather keep the crooked teeth than go through another two years or so of pain."

" Suit yourself," Candy shrugged then proceeded to remove the braces.

Wires, brackets, and rubber bands were tossed into a nearby bin on the table. After she was done, she began examining Mabel's teeth for damage. She smiled when she was done.

" Your teeth are still in perfect shape," Candy complimented. " Good. Could use some cleaning to make the rest of your teeth match the spots where your braces were, though."

" Cleaning sounds good," Mabel agreed and Candy cleaned her teeth.

Once that was done, she released Mabel and headed back to the waiting room. Mabel followed then paused to pat her cheeks, sighing and smiling. She continued following.

" So, what's the damage, Candy," Dipper asked, leaning on the counter. " How much do I owe you?"

" Oh, this one is for free," Candy retorted then pointed at Dipper, glaring. " You, however, still need to do something about that root canal. It's only going to get worse, you know."

" Whenever I can afford it, I will," Dipper responded, looking up at the ceiling and smirking.

" Whenever you stop being afraid is more like it," Candy responded, putting her hands on her hips. " You are covered under Wendy's insurance from Gravity Falls Unified School District, so I know you can afford the co-pay, Mister."

" Don't even bother, Can-Can," Mabel groaned as she folded her arms, shaking her head. " Getting Dipper to go to the dentist is like getting Waddles to take a bath."

" Uh, yeah," Dipper fidgeted. " About Waddles…"

" What about him," Mabel raised an eyebrow, interrupting.

" Nothing," Dipper hastily retorted then glanced up at the clock. " Well, would you look at the time. We better meet the family at Greasy's. Later, Candy."

Dipper grabbed Mabel by the arm and dashed out the door, knocking former Sheriff Blubbs onto his butt. He shook his fist at them and shouted. They continued running, not looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 7:

The twins reached the diner and walked inside. The diner was packed. Almost every table was full and there was a line out the door. The wait staff was all over the place, taking orders, bussing tables, cleaning, and writing out bills. Dipper scanned the room, until his eyes landed on a red mane he could never take his eyes off of. Wendy and the rest of the family were sitting in a booth in the far back corner, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive, so they could place their orders. The man led Mabel toward them. Once they got there, they sat down in the remaining seats. As soon as they did, a waitress appeared at their table, took their orders, and dashed into the kitchen. Mabel excused herself to the restroom, so she could change into something she would not mind getting stained. The diner was not called Greasy's for nothing. After she changed outfits, she came out and bumped into one of Pacifica's former friends, who was now a waitress. Mabel plopped to the floor, landing on her butt. The fake redhead turned around and glared.

" Watch where you're going," she snapped then raised an eyebrow. " Mabel? You're alive?"

" Tiffany, hi," she greeted and stood up, dusting off her skirt. " Haven't seen you in a while. Nice outfit, by the way. It's so cute. Are you playing dress up? Can I play?"

" Oh, this is something that I wear for, you know, my husband," she said sarcastically.

" Aren't you a little too young for that," Mabel questioned, raising an eyebrow.

" No," Tiffany scoffed then eyed Mabel's singing puppy sweater. " Aren't you a little too young to be wearing that? What are you? Twelve?"

" I am twelve, Silly," Mabel retorted, causing Tiffany to cackle.

" You are so funny," Tiffany lied, rolling her eyes. " It's cute."

" I'm serious," Mabel replied, grinning wider. " I am actually from the year 2012. Guess my brother and I are stuck here for a while. Time machine must've broke down or something."

" Wait," Tiffany started, widening her eyes. " You seriously think you are twelve and stuck in another decade?"

" Well, yes," Mabel replied, confused by the woman's reaction.

Tiffany laughed so hard, patrons began turning their heads. Next, she reached a hand out toward Mabel's sweater then grabbed the puppy-head, yanking it off. Mabel screamed, grabbing onto her head as she looked down at where the ornament used to be.

" You are a loser, you know that," Tiffany sneered as she tossed the head. " I heard about you since the news came out that you were alive. Didn't think any of it was true until now. I mean, you dress like a child and act like a child. Heck. You think you are a child, but you are a pathetic nobody, relying on everybody else to take care of you for the rest of your life. Your family must really hate you for this."

" That's not true," Mabel started crying, glaring at her. " You take that back."

" Awww, you even cry like a child," Tiffany snickered then flinched as a cup of tea was poured over her head.

" You leave her alone," Pacifica yelled, lowering the cup.

" Well, if it isn't divorcee, Pacifica Northwest-Pines," Tiffany snubbed, turning to the blonde. " What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm taking out the trash?"

" I'm here for a business meeting," Pacifica said, putting her hands on her hips. " And what are you doing harassing my sister?"

" Your sister," Tiffany scoffed, copying Pacifica. " But she's poor."

" And so are you," Pacifica stated, leaning forward. " The last time I checked, your parents cut you off from their funds as soon as you graduated from high school."

" At least I have a real job and have been working my butt off to pay my bills from then until now," Tiffany spat. " I am also happily married with no children. Meanwhile, you chose to marry a neglectful hermit, breed with him so you would get the male heir your parents always wanted, and go back to living the easy life."

" Easy," Pacifica huffed. " You know how many fastfood places I had to work at? You know how many tables I had to wait on just so I could co-raise my son with my ex and go back to school to do what I wanted to do? You know how many fashion boutiques I had to intern at until I got my big break? A lot. As far as my son's father and grandparents go, you don't know anything. Oh, and you're not happily married. While you're busy working days, your husband is busy being lazy, sleeping with Marcella, who works nights here, and paying her for it with your hard earned money."

" That's a lie," she yelled, pointing. " My husband loves me very much. He would never betray me. You know what? I bet Patsy doesn't even belong to Dipper. Are you sure he didn't divorce you due to being an unfaithful, dirty prostitute?"

"Uh, actually," Dipper stood up and Wendy tugged him back down.

" What the heck is going on over here," Melody hollered then approached the women, Soos following behind her.

" Nothing, Mrs. Ramirez," Tiffany stated then pointed at Pacifica, again. " She assaulted me, while I was trying to help a customer off the floor. Have her escorted off the premises immediately."

" That's not what we saw," Melody glanced at her husband.

" We saw you attacking Mabel," Soos pointed at Tiffany then folded his arms. " What the heck, Dude."

" You know this person," Tiffany widened her eyes.

" I'm sorry, Dude, but I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go," Soos apologized.

" What," Tiffany squeaked then bellowed, glaring. " You can't fire me. I've been working here for over twenty years. You can't do this to me. I've got seniority. The only reason people come here is because of me. This place would be ruined without me."

Soos shook his head, grunting. Tiffany snarled and scoffed as she took off her apron. She tossed it to Melody and stormed out the door. Mabel was staring into space, eyes widened and teeth clenched.

" Mabel, are you okay," Melody asked, snapping the woman out of her trance. " I am so sorry about that. How about some free pie? Abuelita's secret recipe."

"The secret ingredient is love and cinnamon," Soos chimed.

" No thanks," Mabel sighed, looking at her feet. " I'm not hungry anymore."

She walked back over to her table, passing her brother on the way. Dipper approached them.

" She's hungry," Dipper stated. " Trust me. She hasn't eaten anything in a week. Thirty years if you count being stuck between timelines."

" If you say so, Dude," Soos uttered. " We'll put it in a doggy bag for her. Poor Mabel. Must've been cold, hungry and lonely there."

" Do you need any help," Melody questioned. " One of our daughters is a therapist and deals with cases like Mabel's all the time."

" Oh, yeah," Soos chirped. " Tanya is very good at that mind magic stuff."

" Maybe," Dipper responded. " I'll keep that in mind, if we do. Thanks."

He headed back to the table and waited for lunch to arrive. After it arrived, the group ate and went back to the shack. On the way there, Dipper spotted red and blue lights in the mirror. He groaned and pulled over. The swat car stopped behind him. A heavy set man with white hair stepped out and approached the El Diablo. Dipper rolled down the window, sighing. The cop appeared next to him and lowered his sunglasses.

" Sir, your registration tags are expired," the cop stated in a Southern accent. " I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask for your license and registration."

" Dang it," Dipper groaned then searched the car.

The cop glanced over at Mabel and grinned widely. He put his serious face back on when Dipper turned back to him and gave him the requested forms. The cop walked back to his car.

" Gideon," Dipper rolled his eyes. " Still can't believe he is a deputy."

" Me neither," Wendy scoffed. " He has a criminal record. I mean, come on. Guess the GFPD isn't picky."

" At least he's better than Officer Durland," Dipper said. " I swear he was sleeping with Blubs in order to get that promotion."

" I know he was," Wendy chuckled. " One time, in middle school, the gang and I snuck out late to see an R rated movie. We saw Blubs and Durland going at it in the backseat of their swat car. Talk about getting free porn."

" Well, Mr. Pines, it looks like I'm going to have to write you a ticket," Gideon sighed and gave Dipper two tickets. " That second one is for having an expired driver's license. You better get yourself down to the DMV, today."

" Really," Dipper groaned as he took the tickets and read them over.

" So, who's your friend," Gideon questioned. " She looks familiar."

" Oh, that's Mabel," Dipper retorted, putting the tickets on the dashboard. " My sister. She was trapped between timelines and now she's back."

" I thought I recognized her," Gideon chimed then turned to the female twin, shouting. " Oh my gosh. Mabel, you're alive. I thought I would never see you again. Thank goodness. How's my peach dumpling?"

" Um, do I know you," Mabel raised an eyebrow.

" It's me, Gideon," the towhead gestured.

" Gideon," Mabel tilted her head. " You look different."

" Well, I've been working out, you know," Gideon flexed his arm, wiggling an eyebrow. " You haven't changed a bit. Still lovely as ever."

" Uh, thanks," Mabel hesitated, looking away.

" Oh, no," Wendy gasped as she grabbed her cheeks. " I left the stove on while we were out."

" Sorry, Gideon," Dipper uttered. " We'd love to chat, but we have an emergency to attend to. See ya."

The car sped off. Gideon's shoulders slumped, sighing. Mabel pleated her hair, while looking out the window. Dipper glanced at the rearview mirror then looked back at her.

" Hey, it'll be okay," Dipper stated then turned back to the road. " He's not going to follow us."

" It's not that," Mabel mumbled. " It's about what Tiffany said back at the diner."

" Take whatever that witch told you with a grain of salt, Mabel," Wendy retorted. " You've been out of this timeline for a very long time. It'll be a while before you adjust."

" But, it's true," Mabel shouted, tearing up." This really is the present and I'm just this delusional woman who thinks I'm a kid. You guys think I'm an inconvenience. I can't even take care of myself. You guys are stuck doing everything forever for me. I ruined your lives. Don't lie to me"

Dipper slammed on the brakes, causing the driver behind them to slam on their brakes and honk the horn at him, waving their fist angrily. Everybody else in the car whipped forward then back, groaning. Dipper turned around as far as he could.

" You did not ruin our lives," Dipper argued. " If anything, you made them better. Mabel, I spent thirty long years trying to find your soul. Got more than I asked for and I'm happy with that. Look, we want to help you. We really do. If that takes the rest of our lives then so be it. Better than you being dead or your soul being eliminated forever."

" Really," Mabel questioned, still crying.

Dipper smiled and nodded. She grinned and turned to Wendy. The redhead gave her a thumbs up, smirking. She turned to her niece and nephew, who copied their father.

" Thanks, Guys," she stated, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Dipper started driving again. Mabel frowned then stared out the window, again. Tiffany's comments repeated in her mind and continued until she went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 8:

The next day, Wendy drove Dipper to the DMV in Soos' old truck. They took the kids with them. Older Mabel was at home, watching reruns of Ducktective when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it.

" Well, hello, Mabel," Gideon chimed, bowing. " It is so good to see…"

Mabel slammed the door shut. Gideon knocked again. The women huffed and headed back to the living room. Gideon's knocking persisted. Mabel turned the volume up on the tv, smirking.

" Mabel, I know you're home," Gideon shouted, pounding harder. " Come on now. We are grown adults. Please, come on out and speak to me."

Mabel did not hear him. She snickered as Ducktective smacked his assistant upside the head. Gideon pulled out his phone and called Mabel's cellphone. Mabel read the caller ID, groaned, and answered it. She turned the tv volume down.

" What," she snapped, glaring at the door.

" Mabel, I've changed," Gideon uttered, earning an eye roll from the woman. " I swear. I kept that promise ever since you left. I even bred Waddles before he died to keep reminding me to stay sane for you. In fact, I have his grandchildren back at my farm. I'm sure you'd love to see them."

" Fine," she moaned. " I'll answer the door, but you better show me those piglets."

" It's a deal," Gideon rang, grinning.

Mabel hung up and walked back to the door, answering it, again. Gideon wrapped his arms around her, smelling her hair. He sniffled, eyes watering.

" Ah, I still haven't forgotten that sweet scent of yours," he choked as tears ran down his cheeks. " I missed you so much. You would not believe how many sleepless nights I had. Sure, I had Waddles around as a reminder and a promise to keep going, but it just wasn't the same."

" Can we go see the piglets now," Mabel grunted in a stale tone.

" Oh, of course," Gideon pulled back and grabbed Mabel by the hand, leading her to the swat car.

They headed toward the farm, which he bought off of Farmer Sprott. On the way there, he kept glancing at Mabel, who awkwardly glanced back at him. He grinned and Mabel smirked nervously, giggling. She looked out the window, avoiding his stare.

" So, whatcha been up to," Gideon asked, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

" Well, I was stuck in a black-hole of nothingness for thirty years, spent a week in a padded room, and now I'm living at the Shack with my brother and his family," Mabel retorted, fidgeting with her seat-belt strap. " You?"

" Well, I graduated Gravity Falls High, barely, went to the police academy and now I'm a deputy," Gideon stated then shrugged proudly. " I also do farming as a side job. Speaking of, here we are."

The car pulled into the driveway of the property. On the property was a barn, a log cabin, a pond, a flower garden, and a field full of crops. There were animals, too. Gideon pulled next to the log cabin and turned off the engine. He climbed out of the car and opened Mabel's door, bowing. Mabel stepped out and dropped her jaw.

" Welcome to Gleeful Estates," he chirped, gesturing toward the land. " What do you think?"

" It's very pretty," Mabel tweeted, grinning.

" Glad you like it," Gideon uttered then pointed a thumb. " The piglets are this way."

He headed toward the barn. Mabel followed, smiling and clapping. Gideon opened the barn door and stepped inside. He ushered Mabel to a nearby stall. Mabel peeked into the stall and squealed. In a bed of hay was a litter of five piglets. On the wall above them was a picture of Waddles, his mate, their babies, and Gideon. Gideon was hugging the parents from behind. Mabel turned back to the piglets and kneeled next to them, observing. One of them looked just like Waddles. Mabel started getting misty eyed again.

" You may have one, if you like," Gideon said, placing a hand on her shoulder. " They're old enough. None of them are Waddles, but you'd have a piece of him."

Mabel whipped around and wrapped her arms around him, tightly. Gideon puffed out air, grunting.

" Thanks, Gideon," Mabel chimed.

" Anything for you," Gideon replied, hugging her back.

The two pulled apart and stared into each others eyes. They closed their eyes and leaned forward, puckering their lips. Mabel opened her eyes, blinked several times then turned away, blushing.

" So, how about you give me the grand tour," Mabel suggested, rubbing her arm.

Gideon stifled a squeal while dancing in place, grinning widely.

" I thought you would never ask," Gideon cheered. " I'd be delighted."


	9. Chapter 9

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 9:

Meanwhile, at the airport, Grenda and Marius stepped off their private jet with two ten-year-old children in tow. They were fraternal twins. The boy took after Grenda and the girl took after Marius. They were running circles around the airport staff and clients, causing some of them to trip and drop things.

" Grenda II the Sequel and Marius II the Sequel, get back over here, now," Grenda hollered, pointing at the floor.

" Yes, Mama," the twins retorted and ran over to their parents.

" So, Mabel is alive, eh," Marius asked, putting the family's passports in his jacket pocket.

" That's what Candy told me," Grenda retorted then shook her fists up and down, grinning. " I'm so excited. I missed her so much."

" So, where is this Mystery Shack you speak of," Marius questioned, raising an eyebrow.

" Oh, I'll show you," Grenda chimed.

A few minutes later, Grenda was racing the limo down the dirt road and toward the shack. The children were cheering, while the limo driver and Marius had their hands clutched over their chests, getting ready to hurl. Grenda made a sharp turn, causing the limo to spin in circles, until it parallel parked next to the building. The limo driver puked on the floor, while Marius hyperventilated. Grenda pushed the door open and headed toward the entrance, stumbling on the way. She started pounding on the door, shouting. Nobody answered, so she knocked again. She pulled out her cellphone and called Dipper.

Dipper and Wendy were still waiting at the DMV. Their kids went with Soos' family to play laser tag. Wendy glanced up at the clock, looked at their ticket number, and read the digital sign on the wall. She sighed, folded her arms, and tapped her foot. Dipper was leaning against her shoulder, sleeping.

" Now serving B542 at window number 6," the computer announced.

" This is taking forever," Wendy mumbled, glaring.

Suddenly, Dipper's cellphone began ringing. Dipper snapped awake and answered it, groggily. Grenda's voice boomed on the other side of the line.

" She should be home," Dipper murmured, rubbing sleepy stuff out of his eyes. " She was there when we left and that was an hour ago."

" Are you sure," Grenda asked, putting a hand on her hip. " It's not like her to keep company waiting."

" She's probably in the shower or something," Dipper groaned then yawned. " Just give her another fifteen minutes. Okay?"

" Okay," Grenda hanged up.

" Now serving P618 at window number 13," the computer announced.

" Finally," Wendy shouted, arms in the air.

Back at the farm, Mabel was exploring the log cabin with her new pet pig. She stopped to glance at some family photos in the living room. The pictures were of Gideon, his parents, his grandparents, his great grandparents, his aunts, his uncles, and his cousins. All of them seemed happy, except for a few. They looked angry and psychotic. Those people were from Bud's side of the family. Mabel headed into the kitchen and sat down at a small table with one chair. She placed the piglet in her lap, petting it. She scanned the room. It appeared empty. There was only one set of dishes in the drying rack, a mini fridge and freezer, a few canned goods on the shelves, and a tiny basket with a few apples cradled inside. Gideon came downstairs and into the kitchen, wearing a blue tux.

" Glad to finally get out of that uniform," Gideon uttered, straightening his bolo tie. "Polyester chafes."

" Do you live alone," Mabel questioned, still glancing around.

" Not really," Gideon chimed, approaching her. " I have the animals to keep me company."

" That's not what I meant," Mabel raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

" Well, I am the only human living here," Gideon shrugged, looking up at the ceiling.

" So, no kids or anything," Mabel asked, setting the piglet down on the floor.

" Nope," Gideon retorted, leaning on the table. " I'm still a bachelor, I'm afraid. Never could find anyone to settle down with."

" Ah," Mabel uttered then watched as the piglet explored the kitchen. " I was trapped between timelines for thirty years, so I know how that feels. So many potential romances lost to time forever. Stupid."

" I could just never love another woman," Gideon stated, turning his back to her and rubbing his arm. " That was my problem. They liked me, but I never liked them."

" Have you tried men," Mabel asked as she turned her head to him, smirking.

" Oh, heavens no," Gideon chuckled, turning back around. " I don't bend that way. Now, Sheriff Durland? He bends that way."

" Maybe you just haven't found the right girl, yet," Mabel suggested, causing Gideon to go silent for a moment and fiddle with his fingers.

" I have, but she doesn't feel the same," Gideon frowned as he stared at the floor then looked up at her, smiling. " She does seem to like me as a friend, so it's better than nothing."

" What's her name," Mabel questioned, raising an eyebrow.

" It's a secret," Gideon teased, leaning forward. " I'll give you a hint, though. You know her. In fact, she's been your brother's closest friend for years."

" Pacifica," Mabel squeaked.

" Nope," Gideon shook his head.

" Wendy," Mabel tilted her head.

" Nuh-uh," Gideon wagged his finger.

" Candy," Mabel grinned.

" That tooth yanking shrew," Gideon raised an eyebrow. " No thank you."

" Grenda," Mabel shrugged.

" You," Gideon chirped, gesturing his hands toward her. " It's you. Ever since you left, you were all I ever thought about. I did whatever I could to become a better person and to stay sane, for you, because of you."

" That's really sweet of you," Mabel tweeted.

" Why thank you," Gideon chimed, blushing.

" Hmm…This may be loneliness, desperation, and the good feelings from the piglet gift talking, but how's about we give us a second chance," Mabel suggested, earning wide eyes from Gideon.

" Really," Gideon choked and Mabel nodded her head. " You sure? Don't date me, unless you are sure."

" I'm sure," Mabel retorted.

" I'll pick you up on Friday at seven and bring you home by ten," Gideon chirped.

" It's a date," Mabel chimed then glanced at the clock hanging above the doorway. " I better get home. Dipper and Wendy should be back soon."

" I'll start the car," Gideon headed outside, stopped to clap and dance, and continued walking toward his car.

Meanwhile, between the DMV and the shack, Dipper was driving, while Wendy fought with the air conditioner.

" So, we have to take the El Diablo for an emissions test by when again," Dipper asked.

" By closing today," Wendy retorted then choked on some smoke coming from the vent.

" It is so going to fail," Dipper sighed. " That car is almost eighty years old."

" But it has really low miles on it," Wendy chimed.

" True," Dipper uttered then pulled onto the dirt road leading to their home.

Once they were on the dirt road, the truck made a cranking sound. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, followed by black smoke coming from the muffler. The Fjord Wanderer slowed to a stop then shut off. Dipper put it into park and cranked the keys, but there were no sounds. He groaned then stepped out of the truck, deciding to walk the rest of the way. Wendy followed him. Soon, Gideon and Mabel drove passed them, leaving a large cloud of dust. They were too busy singing to the radio and talking to notice them. Gideon parked his patrol car next to the limo.

" Now who do you suppose," Gideon questioned, stepping out.

" Must be Pacifica's parents," Mabel retorted, following. " But why would they come here? Dipper and Pacifica are divorced."

" Mabel, is that you," a gruff, deep voice chimed.

Mabel's eyes widened and she turned around, grinning. Standing behind her was Grenda and her family. Grenda smiled widely, gasping.

" It is," she shouted, wrapping her long lost friend in a back crushing hug. " Thank the stars. You're alive."

" Grenda, oh my gosh," Mabel screamed. " What are you doing here?"

" Candy called me, told me the news, and told me to get my butt over here asap," Grenda retorted, setting her down. " I really missed you, Mabel."

" So, what'd I miss," Mabel asked.

" Well, I moved to Austria, married Marius, became a duchess or whatever, and had two children," Grenda answered, beaming. " They're twins, by the way. Such a handful, those two, but I love them."

" That's great," Mabel cheered.

" So, are we going to go in or stand out here in the sun all day," Grenda stated then fanned herself with her hand. " It's hot out here."

" Yeah, it is," Mabel chuckled then waved her arm. " Follow me to the Shackgloo."

Mabel ran inside. The group followed. Soon, Dipper and Wendy arrived in the parking lot, covered in dirt and sweat. They trudged to the front door. As soon as they opened it, they heard laughter coming from the living room area. The group was sitting at the poker table, snacking and chatting. Mabel looked up and spotted her family. She waved them over. They joined them.

" Whoa," Mabel gawked. "What happened to you guys?"

" Truck broke down on the way here and some yahoo flew passed us on the dirt road," Dipper grunted then glared at Gideon.

" Whoops," Gideon giggled, blushing.

" Anyway, we have to pick up the Diablo and take it back to the DMV for an emissions test, so we could re-register it," Dipper responded as he and Wendy left the room. " Be back soon."

" I'll call ya'll a tow truck," Gideon hollered.

" Thank you," Wendy shouted as the front door shut.

A few days later, it was Friday. Dipper left to pick up Patsy from Pacifica's in the Diablo, while Wendy went to pick up the Wanderer from Nate's autoshop. Mabel was in charge of babysitting until one of them came back. She was sitting in the recliner, knitting a sweater. Tyrone and little Mabel were sitting on the floor, arguing over a video game.

" Kids, no fighting," Older Mabel warned. " Or I will take away the game."

" Yes, Aunt Mabel," they retorted, looking up at her.

" It's fun being older," she snickered to herself, grinning.

" Aunt Mabel, what are you making," Little Mabel asked, raising an eyebrow.

" A new sweater," Older Mabel responded. " I made them all the time when I was a kid."

" Cool," her niece chirped, standing up. " Can you teach me?"

" I would love, too," Mabel beamed then passed her some knitting needles and a ball of yarn. " Grab a ball of yarn and a pair of knitting needles. Now, repeat after me."

" I want to learn how to make a cape," Tyrone chimed, reaching for a ball of black yarn. " Our parents won't buy us Summerween costumes with capes, because they are too expensive."

" When is Summerween anyway," the aunt asked.

" Two more days," Tyrone answered, shrugging.

" That's plenty of time, for an expert like me," Mabel uttered, gesturing to herself. " I'll make your first capes, okay? Right now, just focus on the basics. Speaking of…"

She began teaching the children about knitting from there. Several hours later, there was a knock at the door. Wendy answered it.

" Hey, Wendy," Gideon greeted. " Is Mabel here?"

" Mabel, there's a police officer here to see you," Wendy hollered upstairs.

Mabel raced downstairs, grabbed Gideon by the arm, and dashed out the door. All Wendy saw was a blur, followed by a car driving off. Dipper walked behind her then turned to her, raising an eyebrow. Wendy raised an eyebrow back at him, shrugged then closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 10:

Gideon pulled up at The Club. He stepped out then opened Mabel's door. They headed inside and stood in line.

" So, is this place still super fancy," Mabel asked, scanning the lobby.

" Kinda," Gideon retorted, shrugging. " One of Wendy's brothers runs the place now."

" Wow," Mabel uttered, widening her pupils. " And all this time I thought all Wendy's brothers wanted to do was chop down trees and beat up things."

" Wendy's oldest brother is still in the logging business," Gideon counted on his fingers. " The second oldest works at an old folks' home, and the youngest one runs this place."

" And what did Manly Dan have to say," Mabel questioned, folding her arms, smirking. " I bet he was disappointed."

" He actually took it rather well," Gideon retorted, tapping his chin. " As long as one of his kids wants to continue the logging business, he's happy."

The line slowly moved ahead, until the couple got a table. Mabel sat on one side and Gideon sat on the other. They picked up their menus and began reading them. The menu changed a lot over the past few decades. It went from French delicacies that nobody except the extremely wealthy were familiar with to something common folk would have the stomach to eat. Apparently, The Club went from a five star restaurant to a three star after the change in ownership. It was a good thing for the town though, since very few people could afford to eat at a five star place. A three star restaurant was considered a happy medium for the town's folk. Mabel glanced up from her menu when a waiter approached them.

" What kind of drinks would you like for this evening," the waiter questioned, holding up a notepad and pen.

" We'd like two glasses of white wine in very small glasses, please," Gideon requested then the waiter turned to Mabel.

" I'd like to switch that glass of wine out with a glass of Pitt Cola in a large glass with a curly straw, please," Mabel requested then squinted at her date. " One of us has to drive home."

" Very good," the waiter uttered, putting away his pen. " I'll be back to take the rest of your order."

The waiter left the couple alone. Mabel raised her eyebrow at Gideon. Gideon shrugged.

" Wine on a first date, seriously," Mabel folded her arms. " You trying to get me into bed?"

" No, of course not," Gideon denied, shaking his hands out in front of him. " It's just a small glass. It's not like I was trying to get you drunk. Heck. I wasn't even planning on getting drunk myself. Besides, I'm trying to watch my figure. Don't want to look like my daddy now."

He patted his belly with both hands, smiling. Mabel giggled a little bit, trying to smirk. The waiter came back with their drinks and set them down on the table. He proceeded to take the rest of their order then headed back toward the kitchen. Mabel began sucking down her soda, making loud slurping sounds. She pulled away from the straw and let out a loud belch. Gideon swooned, resting his head in his hands.

" What a woman," Gideon sighed.

After dining at the restaurant, Gideon drove them over to the movie theater. He grabbed Mabel's hand and held her close to him.

" Now, Thompson is still here," he informed, whispering. " He really hates it when couples act like, well, couples. Guess Corporate's been having a special for couples and it's been costing him a loss in profits lately. Just stand by me and you'll be fine."

He approached the booth then looked up at the movie titles. Mabel did the same thing.

" Let's see Pony Heist 10," she chimed, pointing. " Or Dream Boys High: The Musical."

" How about we see the newest Jane Glue film," Gideon suggested. " Revenge of the Evil Twin."

" I've never been a fan of the Jane Glue films," Mabel scoffed, swatting her hand. " All she ever does is violent stuff and make out with every guy she meets. Love her car and outfits, though. Not to mention she has a really high tech grappling hook."

" You don't like Jane Glue," Gideon gasped, holding his hands to his mouth. " But, everybody likes Jane Glue."

" All the guys, yes," Mabel rebutted. " Same as that Spelunker chick, Sarah Loft."

" Okay, we'll watch a different movie then," Gideon backed down then went back to reading the movie options.

Eventually, it was time for Mabel to go back home. Gideon walked her to the front door of the Shack. He went to kiss her goodnight, but Mabel placed a finger on his lips. She opened her arms for a hug instead. Gideon rolled his eyes, smirked, and hugged Mabel. They parted ways and Mabel went back inside the Shack. She leaned against the door, sighing. Suddenly, the living room light turned on, making her widen her eyes and gasp. Dipper was leaning against the frame to the entrance, folding his arms and glaring.

" Okay, Mabel," Dipper stated. " What did you do?"

" Nothing," Mabel retorted, shrugging. " Gideon just wanted to take me out on a date. That's all."

" Oh, this again," Dipper rolled his eyes, approaching her. " I have a baseball bat. Just say the word and I'll…"

" Dipper, I might actually like Gideon more than a friend," Mabel snapped. " In fact, I chose to go on a real date with him and I didn't feel the least bit pressured. Put the big brother bear claws away."

" Okay, but if he gives you any trouble, let me know," Dipper offered then headed toward his room.

" Will do," Mabel answered then walked upstairs to her room.

Two days later, it was Summerween. Little Mabel dressed as a princess with a red cape and Tyrone dressed as a superhero. Patsy, who was forced into this, was dressed as a knight. Older Mabel waltzed downstairs, dressed as a circus clown. She frowned at her brother and sister-in-law. They were wearing their normal clothes.

" You're not dressing up," Mabel questioned.

" Nah, not anymore," Dipper responded, shaking his head. " It's more for the kids, really."

" Oh, come on," Mabel wrapped an arm around his shoulder. " You're never too old to dress up for free candy."

She smiled widely, crossed her eyes, and honked her fake nose, earning a laugh from Dipper.

" See," Mabel shrugged.

" Good point," Dipper chuckled. " But, even if we wanted, we couldn't afford costumes for ourselves, anyway. We spend all of our Summerween money on our children."

" Don't you have any old Summerween costumes you might fit into," Mabel raised an eyebrow.

" Nope," Wendy answered. " We outgrew them long ago."

" Oh," Mabel frowned, her pigtails drooping.

" Well, we better get out there," Dipper announced then turned to the kids. " You kids ready?"

" Yeah," Tyrone and Little Mabel yelled, raising their fists in the air.

" No," Patsy scoffed, shaking his head. " I'd rather stay home."

" Patsy, you're a part of this family," Dipper uttered, putting his hands on his hips. " That means you have to participate in our family's traditions."

" Don't you think I'm getting a little too old for this, Dad," Patsy questioned, folding his arms.

" Hey, I'm going and so are Wendy and Mabel," Dipper stated. " And we are all in our forties."

" Only because Tyrone and Mabel aren't old enough to go alone," Patsy argued, lifting up his face guard. " You're their parents. You have to go…Could I at least wear my normal clothes? I feel ridiculous being dressed like this."

" Like looking into a mirror, eh, honey," Wendy elbowed Dipper in the ribs, grinning.

" Fine," Dipper uttered, sighing. " You may wear your normal clothes, but you're still coming with us."

" Thank you," he walked back upstairs, armor creaking along the way.

After Patsy changed outfits, the family headed into town on foot. The group scanned the street then picked a house as a starting point. From there, the group went from home to home, collecting candy. All was going well and the group was having fun until they arrived at Marcella's house. The African woman answered the door and cackled, tossing her head back.

" You look ridiculous," Marcella pointed at older Mabel. " So, what Tiffany said is true. You haven't changed a bit. Mind if I take a picture?"

" Don't you have a herpes rash to take care of," Dipper snarled.

Marcella recoiled, covering her mouth where the rash was, which was coated in ointment. She glared at Dipper and put her hands on her hips.

" It's moisturizer," she snapped. " Gotta look good for the people. Ugh. Why am I wasting time with the local basement dweller and his woman-child sister? Oh, and let's not forget the gay guy and the loser spawns."

" Hey," the kids shouted in unison, glaring.

" Say what," Dipper bellowed, balling his fists up.

" Come on, Honey," Wendy grabbed Dipper by the arm. " Let's go to the next house. We don't need her poisoned candy apples."

Wendy glared at Marcella who glared back.

" Says the man stealer," she snubbed, rolling her eyes.

" Who you calling a man stealer, man stealer," Wendy snapped, poking the woman in the chest.

" Says me, fire crotch," Marcella poked back. " Pacifica had Dipper perfectly wrapped up, until you swooped in and stole him."

" That is so not true," Wendy argued. " I bet my freckled behind on it. Don't change the subject, you harlot."

" Babe, we should go now," Dipper urged, pulling on Wendy.

" Dipper, I'm scared," Older Mabel panicked.

" Aww, is the crybaby going to cry now," Marcella teased, pouting. " Gonna go hide under Mommy's apron, huh?"

Mabel's lower lip trembled and her eyes began watering. Marcella cackled again. Mabel glared at her then pounced on the woman, attacking her. Marcella screamed as Mabel bit, punched, scratched, kicked, and yanked her hair.

" Get this animal off of me," she wailed, sobbing.

Marcella kicked Mabel off of her and ran back into the house, slamming and locking the door. Mabel clawed at the door, growling. The group stared at Mabel, wide-eyed and gawking. Dipper frowned, groaning.


	11. Chapter 11

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 11:

Later that night, Dipper tried to contact Blendin, but his call went to voicemail.

" Hey, Blendin," Dipper greeted. " This is Dipper Pines from the year 2042. I'm calling regarding my sister, Mabel Pines. Uh…She attacked somebody tonight. Yeah, please contact me as soon as possible. Thanks. Bye."

He set the watch communicator on the nightstand then rested his head on his pillow, sighing. Wendy was asleep next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closely, falling asleep. Meanwhile, in the girls' room, Little Mabel was sitting on her bed with her arms and legs close to her body, watching her aunt. She was sitting up in her sleeping bag, knitting a sweater. The woman glanced over at her niece then back at her work.

" It's getting late," she stated. " You should really go to bed."

" I'm not sleepy," the little girl uttered.

" How about some warm milk," the aunt suggested and the little girl shook her head. " How about a bed time story? A lullaby? A midnight snack?"

Little Mabel shook her head at all of the options then scanned the door. Mabel followed her eyes then raised an eyebrow.

" What are you looking at," Mabel gasped then narrowed her eyes at the little girl, putting her hands on her hips. " Have you been staying up late reading and/or watching scary stuff?"

" No," Little Mabel squeaked, shaking her head. " I mean, yes. The stories were so scary, I can't even sleep. Do you think you can check the house for scary things, please?"

" Sure," the aunt responded then left the room.

After she left, Little Mabel locked the door behind her then crawled back into bed, falling asleep. Older Mabel wandered the halls of the Shack, scanning the walls and floors. The house had not changed much in the past few decades, except it was much cleaner and did not smell like old man.

" No monsters here," she chimed then went back to her room.

Mabel turned the door knob, but it would not budge. She jiggled the knob again. Mabel stroked her head for her hidden bobby-pin, but it was not there. The woman knocked on the door.

" Mabel, open the door," Older Mabel uttered, but received no reply.

She sighed and headed toward her brother's room. She knocked on the door. Dipper opened the door, rubbing one of his eyes and yawning.

" Do you have any idea what time it is," he grunted, grumpily.

" Do you have a spare key," Mabel asked. " Your daughter locked the door and I can't get back in."

" I'll see what I can do," Dipper headed toward the girls' room.

He pulled out a credit card and jammed it into the doorway. The man turned the knob and slid the card until the door popped open. He turned to his sister, smiling.

" There you go," Dipper uttered.

" Thanks, Dip," Mabel thanked then started heading into the bedroom. " Goodnight."

" Goodnight," Dipper paused then took a deep breath. " Hey, Mabel? Have you been feeling alright? You straight up attacked somebody tonight. That's not like you."

Mabel stopped and turned to face her twin, raising an eyebrow. She bit her lip, trying not to smile, but failed.

" Oh, you and your imagination," Mabel chuckled. " I would never attack anybody. You know that?"

" Mabel, we need to take you back to the hospital," Dipper suggested. " I don't think the medicine removed those space rabies from your system."

" Space rabies," Mabel laughed even louder.

" I'm serious," Dipper glared.

" Fine, I'll go to the hospital," Mabel giggled. " If you're that certain, I will let you take me. Goodnight, Broseph."

Mabel closed the door behind her and went to bed. The next day, Mabel went back to the hospital in the year 207012. One of the doctors was doing a titer test on her. They were looking over the results, while another doctor was testing Dipper. His results came back negative. Mabel's results, however, did not.

" It appears she had two on-going diseases," the doctor announced. " Space rabies and a bacterial infection from an asteroid. The space rabies is no longer in her system, but the bacterial infection has been around for quite some time. Fortunately, the bacterial infection isn't contagious and can be removed promptly. All she has to do is take an antibiotic once a day for a week and it'll clear right up. She has to remain in a sterile environment, though."

" In case you haven't noticed, where we live isn't exactly sterile," Dipper said.

" No need to worry," the doctor stated. " Your sister can stay in a bubble."

" A bubble," Dipper raised an eyebrow.

" Yay," Mabel cheered, waving her arms in the air. " I get the hamster ball I've always wanted."

Soon, the twins were released from the hospital and sent back to their own timeline. A week later, Mabel's infection was gone and she no longer needed the bubble, much to her disappointment. She kept knocking things over and running into and flattening people. She thought it was hilarious. Mabel sighed as she walked down the stairs. She stopped on the last step when she heard arguing coming from the kitchen. Mabel stepped into the doorway, watching.

" Dipper, we can't keep doing this," Wendy argued, looking over the stack of bills on the table. " We have a group of six people, plus a pig to support. One of us needs to find another job. The Mystery Shack isn't raking in the revenue it used to, now that Stan and Ford are gone, and Gravity Falls Unified and Yumberjacks can barely support us by themselves."

" I know," Dipper groaned, pacing. " I know."

" I can get a job," Mabel volunteered as she entered the kitchen.

" Mabel, that is very kind of you, but," Wendy started.

" We want you to take it easy and readjust a bit more, first," Dipper finished. " Besides, all you have is a middle school education. What job can you possibly do at this point?"

" I'll figure something out," Mabel beamed. " Maybe I can see if anybody needs a sitter or something."

" I don't know, Mabel," Dipper sighed. " I'd wait it out a bit, before job searching. Get your GED or something."

" Now that is something you could do, Dear," Wendy piped up.

" Wendy, we've discussed this multiple times," Dipper turned to her. " I'm not going back. I've got other priorities. I don't have that kind of time or freedom anymore."

" You managed to free up time for the basement," Wendy grabbed an unopened bill. " I think you can handle it."

" Fine," Dipper mumbled, rolling his eyes. " I'll get my GED."

" It's a start," Wendy accepted, smiling.

" And I'll go job searching," Mabel tweeted. " You guys shouldn't have to fully support me and Waddles Three. I can help you guys pay the bills."

" Mabel, for the last time," Dipper began.

" Please," Mabel grinned, puppy eyes showing.

" Okay," Dipper sighed, rolling his eyes. " But try to stay out of trouble. And if the working world becomes too much, let us know."

" Dipper, I'm an adult, aren't I," Mabel folded her arms. " I think I can handle, well, whatever adults handle. How long do you think it'll take for me to start acting like Grunkle Stan?"

Dipper glanced over at Wendy, worry prominent on his face. Wendy had the same expression. Later that afternoon, Dipper and Wendy got the Wanderer back from Nate. Afterward, Wendy left for an evening shift at Yumberjacks, while Dipper stayed home with the kids. He was trying to study for the GED at the table in the den. Mabel barged through the door, a large grin on her face.

" Guess who got a job as a seamstress," Mabel cheered then pointed to herself. " This girl."

" That's great, Sis," Dipper retorted, not looking up. " When do you start?"

" Already on the schedule," Mabel beamed, approaching him. " I just did my first shift today. They loved my work so much, they hired me on the spot. So, how's the studying going?"

" It's going, I don't know," Dipper uttered, turning a page. " It's been so long since I've worked with any of this and some of this stuff I've never even seen before in my life."

" Don't let it scare you," Mabel sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. " You're a genius, right? There isn't a single academic challenge you can't handle. You are just a little rusty, is all."

" I guess you're right," Dipper closed the book then opened up a can of Pitt Cola, taking a sip from it. " I managed to build a machine that destroyed Bill's dimension a few weeks ago. This should be cake compared to that."

" See," Mabel chimed, putting her arms in front of her. " There you go. You know, I thought you would've had your own ghost hunting show or had twelve PhDs like Ford by now. What happened?"

" I'd rather not talk about it," Dipper retorted, stiffly. " It's complicated."

He picked up his book, reading it again. Mabel glared and yanked the book out of his hands, holding it up in the air.

" Hey," Dipper snapped, reaching for it.

" Dipper, you were always excited about school," Mabel tucked the book under her arm and gestured at him. " What happened? Why did you drop out?"

" That's not important now, Mabel," Dipper argued. " That was in the past and that is where it should stay. Now, give me back my book."

" It has to do with me, doesn't it," Mabel asked and Dipper grew quiet. " That's what I thought. Dipper, I would rather you have gone on without me and do what you wanted to do."

" Mabel, you don't understand," Dipper softened his voice. " When word got out you passed away, the bullying got worse every year, except for 8th Grade, so I left."

" What about online high school," Mabel questioned, shrugging. " No bullies to worry about there."

" Mabel, I was too depressed at the time to think about that option," Dipper rebutted. " I didn't even remember I knew how to fight. That's how depressed I was. Now, can I please have my book back? I need to study. You know, do what I should've done years ago?"

Mabel handed the book back to her brother then headed upstairs to change out of her work clothes. Dipper sighed then went back to studying. Soon, night time came. Wendy trudged through the front door and to hers and Dipper's room. She stopped in the doorway and looked around. Dipper was not there. She did, however, find a note on her pillow. Wendy picked it up and read it.

" Follow this trail of sticky notes for a special surprise," the redhead smirked then began searching for the other sticky notes.

The sticky notes led to the bathroom in the basement. She opened the door and let out a scream.


	12. Chapter 12

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 12:

In the bathroom was a half-dressed Gideon. Gideon screamed, covering himself with a towel. The two stared at each other, catching their breath. Wendy caught hers first then composed herself, putting her hands on her hips.

" What are you doing in my bathroom, half-naked," Wendy hollered, glaring.

" I was hoping to do something special for Mabel," Gideon squeaked then pointed at Wendy's hand. " What are you doing with my note?"

" I found your note in my bedroom," Wendy hissed, holding the note up. " I thought it was from Dipper."

" What is going on down here," Dipper asked, turning the lights in the lab on.

" Dipper, I thought you left a note for me," Wendy snapped, turning to her husband. "Led me to Gideon, instead. Ugh. I will never get that image out of my head. Gonna have nightmares forever."

Dipper glared at Gideon, pushing Wendy behind him. He balled his hands into fists.

" It was for Mabel, I swear," Gideon croaked as he turned away and flinched, putting his hands in front of his face. " I thought she was sleeping in Stan's old room. I'm really sorry."

" Oh, you'll be sorry alright," Dipper snarled.

A couple of minutes later, Gideon came flying out the front door, followed by the rest of his clothes. He plowed into the dirt, sliding a few feet before stopping. Dipper stood in the doorway of the shack, fury still plastered on his face.

" Stay away from my sister and my wife," he slammed the door shut and locked it.

Dipper sighed and headed toward the master bedroom. When he got there, Wendy was changing into her pajamas. The man smirked then sneaked up behind Wendy. He turned her around and kissed her, while grabbing her butt. Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Dipper pushed Wendy onto the bed, snickering.

" Now, about you wanting a special night," he purred, earning a blush and a giggle from Wendy.

Friday came around, again. Mabel raced out the door, toward Gideon's patrol car. He was taking her to the county fair, followed by some alone time at his place afterward. Wendy was working and Dipper was taking the test for his GED. The kids were at Northwest Manor, in the family room. Little Mabel stood in front of Preston, smiling at him. Preston was sitting in an arm chair, reading a newspaper. He glanced up from it, stone-faced, then went back to hiding behind it.

" Pacifica, darling, must you have your ex's kids over here," He complained, scoffing. " You know I can't stand the riff raff."

" Sorry, Dad," Pacifica sighed, dialing numbers on her cellphone. " I promised Dipper I would look after them until he came back from the community college. Wendy had to work, Mabel is out on a date, Soos and his wife left for a camping trip with their family, Candy is very busy, and Grenda and her family went to a family wrestling/picnic thing. I am the only one who can watch them. Oh, and by the way, Patsy is related to him. By calling them riff raff, you are calling your own grandson riff raff, too."

She headed outside, holding the phone up to her ear.

" He has the Northwest blood in him, though," Preston protested as he looked her way. " He doesn't count."

Pacifica shut the door, ignoring him. Soon, Tyrone reached over his shoulder, latching onto the newspaper and taking it away.

" Gah," Preston screamed as he turned to the boy." Ask for something before you take it. Were you raised in a hovel?"

" Preston, they're just children," Priscilla calmly stated as she entered the room. " Calm down. Look. I'm not happy about this either, but we're the ones who paid for Dipper and Pacifica's wedding in the first place. If they hadn't married and had Patsy, this situation would not be happening right now."

" Good point," he groaned then looked back over at Mabel, who was still smiling at him. " Can I help you?"

" I don't know why Daddy hates you," Mabel chimed then giggled. " You're funny. Hey, look. I'm you."

She imitated the rich man's posture and mannerisms. Preston groaned in annoyance and glanced up at his wife with pleading eyes. Priscilla walked over to the little girl and turned her around, facing her.

" Would you like to see my doll collection," she offered. " They're all imported."

" Would I ever," Mabel chirped, grinning widely. " I love dolls."

They left the room, leaving Preston alone with Tyrone.

" Ah, here's the comics section," Tyrone uttered as he pulled out the comics section then handed the rest back to Preston in a crumpled, unorganized mess. " Thanks, Mister."

He laid down on the floor and began reading. Preston grumbled at the wad of paper in his hands then laid it down on the coffee table, smoothing the creases out. Patsy walked passed the room, re-reading his driver's education book, while sipping on a cup of tea. Preston looked up, while still fixing the newspaper.

" Patsy, boy, can you look after your brother," Preston requested.

" Sorry, Grandfather," Patsy retorted, not looking up. " No can do. I need to study. My dad is supposed to let me drive home today. Besides, I'm not good with children. They never listen to me."

" You can handle them better than I can, though," Preston argued, approaching the teen. " Besides, what would the other billionaires think? They see me looking after the poor's children and they'll think I'm running some sort of orphanage. The Northwest reputation would be ruined forever."

" Grandfather, you are so superficial," Patsy glanced up, rolling his eyes. " Look. When I came into this world, all the other billionaires did was boast about how adorable I was and how lucky my parents were. No need to make mountains out of molehills."

" You dare defy me," Preston hissed, glaring.

" I'm not defying you, Grandfather," Patsy went back to reading. " I'm telling you the other billionaires just don't care and neither should you. It's not like back in the day where the rich inbred and anything less was frowned upon. The world is different now."

He took another sip of his tea and headed upstairs. Preston watched him then jumped when he felt something tugging on his sleeve. He looked down to see Tyrone looking up at him, dancing in place.

" Mister, I have to use the bathroom," Tyrone whimpered, earning a sigh from Preston.

Meanwhile, at the county fair, Gideon and Mabel hopped off the Ferris wheel and were now headed toward the roller coaster.

" That was fun," Mabel chimed.

" I'll say," Gideon chuckled. " We should go again."

They turned around and headed back to the Ferris wheel. They hopped back on. The seat they were in stopped at the top. Mabel was scanning the fairgrounds, while Gideon stared at Mabel. He reached over and grabbed her hand. She turned to him, looking into his eyes.

" Mabel Pines, you make me the happiest man alive," Gideon uttered, blushing. " Thank you for giving me another chance. And, you don't have to if you don't want to, but it would be an honor to have you for a wife."

" Why thank you," Mabel giggled then stopped. " As for the wife thing. I'll have to think about it. I want to date you for just a little longer, before committing to something like that."

" It's your brother, isn't it," Gideon asked, frowning. " He hates me."

" Let's see," Mabel tapped her chin, looking up. " You sneaked into the Shack and accidentally gave a suggestive invitation that was meant for me to Wendy. I'm surprised he didn't kill you."

" I'm surprised, too," Gideon muttered. " I still feel bad, though. Now that's probably all he thinks we ever do, which we have never done, and he now thinks I am after his wife, which I am not."

" Judging by all the sounds that are coming from his and Wendy's room at night lately, I think he's more angry about the situation he walked in on than he is at you," Mabel shrugged. " He probably just feels guilty for not paying as much attention to Wendy as he should've been and is now trying to make up for it."

" I don't think so," Gideon retorted, shaking his head, then smirked. " Sounds about normal for them, actually. I appreciate your wishful thinking, though."

" Hey, Gideon," Mabel piped up.

" Hmm," Gideon raised an eyebrow and Mabel kissed him on the cheek.

A couple of hours later, they headed over to the farm. The couple sat outside, on the porch, eating barbequed hotdogs and burgers. They were gazing up at the stars.

" I'm surprised," Gideon mumbled with his mouth full.

" Surprised about what," Mabel asked, turning to him.

" That you're eating pig meat," Gideon stated, turning to her. " I figured after owning Waddles, you would've stayed away from pork products."

" I could say the same thing about you," Mabel smirked as she elbowed him.

" Fair enough," Gideon chuckled, rolling his eyes.

The couple continued eating then went back inside the cabin. They sat in the loveseat in the living room, watching TV. Mabel rested her head on his shoulder. Gideon wrapped an arm around her, smelling her hair. Soon, they fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 13:

It was midnight when Mabel woke up. Her throat was dry, so she headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge, hoping to find something to drink. There, she found a pitcher full of purple liquid.

" Grape juice," she uttered with a smile, grabbing the container. " Perfect."

She poured herself a glass then sipped on it, savoring the flavor. Mabel was still thirsty but really wanted to go back to bed, so she gulped down a second glass and headed back to the living room, stumbling along the way. All of a sudden, she tripped over the coffee table, landing on the floor with a thud. Gideon snapped awake.

" Wha," Gideon stated groggily then widened his eyes, gasping. " Mabel, are you alright?"

" I'm fine," Mabel slurred and giggled as she stood up, legs wobbling.

" Are you sure," Gideon scanned her then sniffed the air, widening his eyes. " Uh-oh. Uh, Mabel, my peach dumpling, what did you drink?"

" Grape juice," Mabel hiccupped and chuckled, swinging from side to side. " It was delicious. You want some?"

" Mabel, how much of that grape juice did you drink," Gideon stood up, supporting her by her elbows.

" Only two glasses," Mabel slurred more, her eyes going out of focus.

" Mabel, that wasn't grape juice," Gideon shook his head, getting more worried. " That was grape flavored champagne."

" Oh, you're such a joker," Mabel hiccupped then wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering seductively. " I like that."

" I'm not joking," Gideon pushed her arms back and grabbed her by the shoulders. " You're drunk."

" The funnier you are, the more I want to kiss you," she snickered then raised an eyebrow. " In fact…"

She wrapped her arms around Gideon, kissing him deeply. Gideon resisted at first then kissed her back the same way, wrapping his arms around her. Mabel pulled back and gazed into his eyes lustfully. She grabbed her headband, threw it to the other side of the room, and did the same thing with her sweater, revealing a low cut tank top underneath. Gideon took off his button up jacket, threw it on the floor, and pushed Mabel onto her back. The couple continued making out. Meanwhile, Dipper was driving the El Diablo toward Gideon's place, gripping the steering wheel tightly and glaring ahead.

" Can't believe he forgot to drive her home," Dipper hissed and stomped on the gas pedal, making the car move faster.

He sped down the driveway then stomped on the brake pedal, parking behind the patrol car. The man exited the car and approached the cabin. He was just about to pound on the door when he heard noises coming from inside. Mabel was moaning loudly, while Gideon was yelling. Dipper widened his eyes then kicked open the door, leaping inside. Gideon and Mabel sat up and hugged each other, screaming. Dipper screamed, shielding his eyes. Gideon and Mabel screamed louder, covering themselves with throw pillows. Dipper slowly uncovered his eyes as he caught his breath. He glared at Gideon then stomped toward him, grabbing him by the arm. He began pulling him outside. Before they went outside, he told Mabel to get dressed. Dipper pushed Gideon to the ground and began pacing.

" Wha-what are you going to do to me," Gideon panicked, sweating.

" I don't know," Dipper snarled then stopped to look at Gideon. " You deflowered my sister. I trusted you, Man."

" She was drunk, I swear," Gideon defended as Mabel stood in the doorway, fully dressed. " She forced herself on me."

" Gideon, Mabel has the mindset of a preteen, right now," Dipper snapped, approaching the short man. " She has no idea what she is doing. I don't buy that. You, on the other hand, are aware. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm here to take my sister home and away from you."

He walked toward his sister and grabbed her by the hand, leading her to the car. Soon, the twins began driving away, leaving Gideon in the dirt. He stood up, watching them, crying. On the way home, Dipper watched the road silently, while Mabel sniffled in the passenger's seat. He glanced at her through the corner of his eye. She reached her arm up and wiped her eyes with her sweater sleeve.

" Hey, it's going to be okay," Dipper assured. " Gideon can't take advantage of you anymore."

" You don't understand," Mabel croaked as she turned to him. " I love him and he loves me."

" If he really loved you, he wouldn't have had sex with you until you were in the mindset to consent," Dipper raised his voice then sighed. " Bet he never told you know what sex is..."

" Dipper, I know what sex is," Mabel sobbed, glaring at him. " I'm not an idiot. I found out what it was during our mind swap. Look, I am forty two, right? I'm technically old enough to make my own decisions, right? I don't need your permission for anything. You are not Dad."

" Mabel, Gideon didn't bring you back on time, he got you drunk, and took advantage of you," Dipper argued, glancing between her and the road. " Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with somebody like that? Or risk being a single mother? Is that what you want?"

Mabel grew silent then folded her arms, glaring out the door window.

" Mabel," Dipper questioned and Mabel ignored him.

He sighed and continued driving until they reached the shack. After they reached the shack, Dipper got out of the car. Mabel remained buckled in her seat, but moved her glare to her feet, so as to avoid eye contact. He walked over to her window.

" Mabel, talk to me, please," Dipper urged.

" Take me back to Gideon's," Mabel ordered, finally looking at him.

" Mabel, it's late and I'm very tired," Dipper retorted. " My answer is no. Besides, after finding out what he did to you, that answer has been bumped up to a double no."

" Then give me the keys," Mabel snapped, scooting over to the driver's seat. " I'll drive myself."

" You don't have a license," Dipper argued, leaning on the door. " And this car is a family heirloom, so heck no."

" Fine," Mabel scoffed. " I'll just call Gideon and have him come get me then…Or, I could just do this."

She hotwired the car and drove off, causing Dipper to face-plant into the dirt. He supported himself on his elbows, watching her speed down the road. He groaned and ran inside the Shack. He grabbed the Wanderer's keys and headed back outside. Within a matter of minutes, he was tailing Mabel. Mabel glanced in the rearview mirror and stomped on the gas pedal, racing him. Suddenly, the engine began smoking. Dipper sped up, getting close to the Diablo's bumper. He gasped at the dark smog coming from under the hood and slammed on the brake pedal. Mabel turned her head around then turned back to the road just in time to see a sharp turn. She widened her eyes and jerked the steering wheel, causing the car to flip over the guardrail and down the hillside. The car continued rolling until it rammed into a tree. Soon, Mabel's vision blackened.


	14. Chapter 14

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 14:

Mabel opened her eyes to a white room with large windows. She groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head.

" Felt like I hit my head on a boulder," she moaned then regained her vision.

Mabel gasped and widened her eyes. Dipper was sitting in a chair, next to her, asleep. His arms had streaks of blood on them and the areas surrounding his eyes were rosy. She examined him even further. His clothes were covered in dust and pine needles. Mabel inspected herself. She was wearing a gown with an opening in the back and had an IV sticking out of her arm. One of her legs was encased in a cast and she had cuts and bruises all over her body. She sighed and laid back down on the gurney. Dipper began stirring.

" Mabel, you awake," Dipper asked in a slurred voice.

" No, I'm dead," Mabel spat and Dipper grimaced. " Sorry. Poor choice of words…Ugh. What happened?"

" You drove off a cliff at high speed and rolled the car," Dipper explained, tearing up. " You scared the living crap out of me, Mabel. I thought I was going to lose you, again."

" How's the car," Mabel questioned, sitting up.

" It's totaled," Dipper responded, looking at the floor. " Nate said there was nothing he could do to fix it, so it's at the city dump now."

" How long was I out," Mabel raised a scarred eyebrow.

" Two days," Dipper groaned, meeting Mabel's gaze.

He wrapped his arms around her, silently crying. Gideon walked into the room, carrying flowers and a teddy bear. As soon as he saw Mabel, he dropped them on the floor and dashed toward the gurney, grinning. Shortly after Dipper pulled away from his twin, Gideon swooped in, knocking him onto the floor.

" You're okay," he wailed, hugging tighter. " Thank heavens. I came as soon as I was called."

Mabel looked at Dipper, who shook his head then glanced at the door way. Wendy entered the room, waving her reactivated cellphone in the air, smiling. She helped Dipper stand up and handed him a bag of clean clothes. He left the room to a nearby guest bathroom, glaring at Gideon on the way out.

" What's his deal," Wendy asked, pointing at him.

" He's mad because I took Mabel's cherry," Gideon admitted, turning to the redhead." Accidentally."

" What," Wendy shouted, glaring and folding her arms.

" Well, Mabel got drunk and one thing led to another and," Gideon rubbed the back of his neck, sweating and looking around.

" Dude," she hissed and stormed out of the room.

" Wait," Gideon reached an arm out toward her, shouting. " It's not what you think."

Dipper walked out of the hallway bathroom in some fresh, clean clothes. Wendy approached him, muttering to herself.

" Can you believe him," Wendy gestured toward the ceiling, looking up. " He totally took advantage of your sister."

" I know," Dipper leaned against the wall, folding his arms. " I'm mad at him, too."

" We need to teach him a lesson he will never forget," Wendy seethed.

" Dipper, I need to talk to you regarding your sister," Tambry uttered, approaching him.

" Sure," Dipper complied, relax his face. " What about her?"

" A lot," Tambry urged. " I recommend she see a therapist. After all the information I have gathered about her, I just can't let this slip."

" Okay," Dipper agreed. " Well, who do you recommend?"

" Her name is Tanya Ramirez," Tambry gave him a business card. " She deals with cases like Mabel's all the time. I hear she's really good."

" Hey, that's Soos and Melody's daughter," Wendy chimed, pointing at the card. " Didn't they recommend Mabel to her?"

" Yeah, they did," Dipper responded, reading it. " Tambry, when does Mabel get released from this place?"

" She will be released tomorrow morning," Tambry responded.

" We should call her now," Wendy recommended.

Dipper pulled out his phone and dialed the number on the card. Next, he walked into a nearby corner. A couple of days later, Mabel was taken to Tanya's office. It was in the next town over, so it was a long drive. Mabel sighed, staring out the window of the truck. Dipper was singing to Babba's last song, while driving. Wendy was asleep in the backseat, trying to get rid of a headache. The kids went with Grenda and her family to the local pool, leaving her room to sprawl out. Dipper glanced over at Mabel. She continued moping.

" Relax," Dipper assured her. " You'll be in excellent hands."

" Would rather be in Gideon's arms," Mabel muttered bitterly, folding her arms.

" Gideon is a scumbag, Mabel," Dipper scoffed, rolling his eyes. " What kind of man gets a woman drunk, only to have sex with her? A scumbag."

" You don't know him, Dipper," Mabel turned her head to him, rage in her eyes. " Besides, it was my fault. I accidentally drank a bunch of champagne, thinking it was juice. I got drunk and forced myself on him."

" Did he give the drink to you," Dipper questioned, suspiciously.

" No," Mabel retorted, shaking her head. " I woke up thirsty and got it myself. Gideon was still asleep."

" So, Gideon is innocent then," Dipper asked, suddenly feeling guilty.

" Doy," Mabel confirmed.

" I'm still taking you to Tanya," Dipper stated then continued singing to the radio.

" Honey, could you please turn that down," Wendy mumbled, waking up. " I still don't feel very well."

" Sorry, Dear," Dipper turned the radio off.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the building where Tanya's office was. Dipper parked the truck and the group went inside the clinic. In the waiting room were three couches, a small table with toys for children, a coffee table coated in magazines and newspapers, and a receptionist's desk. They approached the desk, passing by a man who was muttering to himself nervously while looking around, a woman who was crying under a chair, and a small child who was hugging a decapitated leg, glaring at anybody who looked at them. Behind the desk was an old woman, who was reading a self-help book on marriage and open communication. She glanced up at the group.

" Welcome to Dr. Ramirez's office," she chimed, hollowly. " How may I help you?"

" We have an appointment for a Mabel Pines," Dipper spoke.

" You are just in time," the receptionist grunted. " She'll be with you in a moment. Until then, please have a seat."

Dipper and Mabel walked over to a vacant couch. Wendy lagged behind, rubbing her head. The receptionist handed her the book she was reading.

" Here," she suggested. " You need it more than I do. Men. Am I right?"

" Uh, no thanks," Wendy groaned with disgust, handing the book back. " My marriage is perfectly fine."

Wendy hastily walked over toward the twins, stumbling as she became dizzy from the headache. Dipper noticed this and met her, before she fell to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her, helping her walk the rest of the way to the couch. Dipper placed his hand on her forehead. She was burning a fever. Mabel observed the couple.

" Wendy, are you okay," Mabel asked, worried.

" It's just one of my menopausal migraines," Wendy scowled." Nothing to worry about."

" Whoo," Dipper shook his hand in the air. " And a really bad one, too. You're burning up, Babe."

Dipper dove into Wendy's purse until he found some pain meds. He gave a couple of pills to Wendy, who thanked him and swallowed them. Almost an hour later, Mabel's name was called. Mabel went into the office by herself, while Dipper and Wendy remained in the waiting room. The woman sat on the couch, while Tanya sat on couch-chair next to her. She looked like a combination between both of her parents.

" You must be Mabel," Tanya chimed, grinning. " I'm Dr. Ramirez, but you may call me Tanya."

" Hi, Tanya," Mabel tweeted, smiling back. " So, what kind of thingies are you going to do to my mind? Is it going to hurt?"

" No, it won't hurt," Tanya chuckled. " So, what would you like to talk about?"

" You're not going to, you know, test me," Mabel raised an eyebrow, dropping her smile. " Make me look at ink blots and junk to see if I'm cray-cray?"

" We'll save that for another time," Tanya retorted, pulling out her clipboard. " But first, I'd like to get to know you, so I have an idea of who I am dealing with. So, I hear you know my parents."

" Yeah, they recommended me to you," Mabel answered with pep.

" I see," Tanya nodded her head. " How did you meet?"

" I met Soos through my Grunkle Stan," Mabel replied, kicking her feet back and forth. " Grunkle Stan used to run the Mystery Shack, which was also his home, and Soos was one of his employees. Well, Dipper and I came to visit one summer and met him there. He taught Dipper and I how to jury-rig a hot tub on our first day. The rest is history. As for your mother, I met her on one of Soos' dates. I was playing match maker for him, so he could find a date in time for his Cousin Reggie's engagement party. We got attacked by a bunch of robots possessed by some cray-cray video game character your dad was also sorta dating. Melody helped protect us."

" Oh, yeah," Tanya pondered, tapping her chin with her pen. " I remember them telling me that story when I was little."

" Just be glad you only had to hear about it and not live it," Mabel leaned forward, using her hands as support. " It was like Six Nights of Sandy, but worse."

" I bet," Tanya chortled.

" So, how are Soos and Melody as parents," Mabel questioned, curiously. " Do you have any siblings or are you an only child?"

" I am the second oldest of seven," Tanya retorted. " My parents have always been so wonderful to, not only me and my siblings, but everybody else they've encountered. They had to work a lot of extra jobs around town just to provide for our large family, though. Now that all but a couple are out of the house, they were able to cut back on the jobs and just stick with running Greasy's Dinner."

" Dang," Mabel widened her eyes. " And Abuelita?"

" She passed away about five years ago," Tanya replied, solemnly. " I guess she dated your Great Uncle Ford until he passed away. Woman died of a broken heart."

" I've been away way too long," Mabel choked, tearing up. " What else did I miss out on?"

" I'll answer your questions within time," Tanya answered as she recomposed herself, smiling. " I can tell you, you missed out on a lot. Will take a long time to catch you up. So, do you recognize the people who brought you here?"

" Dipper and Wendy," Mabel retorted, laughing. " Of course, I have to admit, Dipper looks a lot like Dad did at that age. When I first met him after three decades, I thought he was my dad, until he proved to me otherwise. Wendy…She didn't really change that much in the past thirty years, so she was easy to figure out. I knew her and my brother were going to wind up together later on, you know. All they had to do was get older. Oh! Have you seen their kids? They are so adorable, I could just eat them up. Oh, and don't get me started on Grenda and her family of adorableness."

" You seem to have a thing for romance," Tanya leaned forward in the chair. " So, any guys in your life lately?"

" Well, there's Gideon," Mabel recalled, laying on her side and resting her head on her hand. " He's my boyfriend. Funny, I used to hate his guts when we were kids. Well, at first I liked him as a friend/little sister, but then he got all creepy and stuff. Pressured me to go out on dates with him, almost killed my brother and I, and broke into the Shack, stealing the deed. Not to mention he made me this ugly wedding dress out of toilet paper and other gross things, while in prison. Like I said, creepy. He's a good guy now, though. Thank goodness."

" So, this Gideon, he's," Tanya urged for Mabel to continue.

" He's a deputy for the GFPD now," Mabel answered. " He is also a pig breeder for Waddles' bloodline. Waddles was my pet pig when I was little. Dipper gave him to Gideon after I disappeared. Now that I've come back, I got to pick from the newest litter."

" That's very sweet of him," Tanya chimed.

" I know right," Mabel beamed.

" So, you said you disappeared," Tanya continued, writing on her clipboard. " Where to exactly?"

" Oh, I was stuck between timelines," Mabel shrugged, like it was no big deal. " It was cold and dark in there. Nobody but this weird, fuzzy thing with teeth to keep me company. Unfortunately, they attacked me, so I killed and ate them. What? There was no food and I was really hungry, so I ate whatever I could get my hands on. I don't remember much after that, though. Just seeing my brother, Wendy, and Blendin. Other than that, nothing, until I randomly woke up in some hospital in another timeline only to be later transported to this timeline."

" Okay, I think we're done for the day," Tanya stuttered after breaking her pen.

" Agh," Mabel whined. " But there is so much I want to talk about."

" Sorry, your sessions over," Tanya uttered then smiled. " How about next week? Same time. Same place."

" Sure," Mabel chimed then left the office, waving. " Nice meeting you, Tanya."

" Nice meeting you, too, Mabel," Tanya waved back then continued writing on her clipboard, but with a spare pen, pausing to glance at the entrance. " This is going to be a tough one."


	15. Chapter 15

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 15:

Mabel entered the waiting room, grinning and standing tall. Dipper was sitting on the couch, reading a science magazine. Wendy was sleeping, using her husband's lap as a pillow. The man glanced up and set the magazine down.

" So, how'd it go," he asked.

" Great," Mabel tweeted.

" Good," Dipper then woke up his wife.

After Wendy woke up, the group hopped back into the truck and began heading back home. On the way there, they picked up tacos for dinner and the kids. Tyrone and Little Mabel were already digging into the bag, eating their share. Next, they passed the rest of the tacos to the group. Wendy still was not feeling well enough, so she rejected the tacos. Patsy was driving, so he could not eat yet. Dipper sat in the middle seat, giving instructions, while eating. Mabel was squished up against the window, already asleep with half a taco lodged in her mouth. Patsy kept swerving all over the road.

" Patsy, you don't need to move the steering wheel around so much," Dipper instructed with his mouthful. " If you need to adjust, move it gently and only a couple of fingers over."

" Sorry, Dad," Patsy apologized then swerved again, missing a head-on collision.

The driver of the other vehicle honked and cursed at him, giving him the one finger salute.

" That's it," Dipper spat then put his hands on the steering wheel, placing part of them over Patsy's hands. " I know you don't like holding Daddy's hand, but Daddy has to teach you the proper way of using the steering wheel. Now, repeat after me."

Dipper gently adjusted the steering wheel, making the truck drive straighter and in between the lines.

" Like this," Dipper uttered. " See? Easy. Now, you try it."

The man let go of the steering wheel. Patsy listened to Dipper's instructions and did what he said, smiling.

" Hey, Iook," Patsy chimed. " I'm doing it."

" You're just as bad as your mother when she was first learning to drive," Dipper teased. " Always had to have the training wheels on, or she wouldn't listen."

" Mom says I drive like you, actually," Patsy poked back. " She said you were a crazy, scary driver back in the day. You got so nervous, you accidentally put Gr-Grunkle Stan's car in reverse and backed it into the Shack's gift shop."

" Hey, for the record, Grunkle Stan wasn't the best driving teacher, or the best driver," Dipper defended himself then finished eating. " Was like having an angry monkey on my back."

" Uh-huh," Patsy scoffed, chuckling. " Sure. Hey, we're home."

" Remember how to park," Dipper questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Patsy smirked, stomped on the gas pedal, did a few roadies around the parking lot, and parallel parked next to the Shack. Tyrone puked in the bag with the remaining tacos, Little Mabel was bawling, Wendy was rubbing her temples with both hands, and Older Mabel was wide awake, choking on her taco. Dipper glared at the teen and took the keys out of the ignition.


	16. Chapter 16

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 16:

The rest of the group stumbled inside, while Dipper and Patsy remained in the truck. Patsy shrunk under Dipper's stare.

" You are grounded," Dipper hisses then scolded. " That was totally uncalled for. What you did was dangerous, reckless, and irresponsible. No driving lessons for a month."

" A month, but Dad," Patsy argued, widening his eyes.

" Want to shoot for two," Dipper snapped, silencing his son. " Patsy, you are going to an ivy league school. I expect better decisions from you. Now, I'm going to call your mother and tell her what you did. She needs to know."

Dipper headed inside, slamming both doors behind him. Patsy sighed, resting his head on the steering wheel. Suddenly, his stomach began growling. He reached for the bag and looked inside, covering his mouth. Meanwhile, inside the shack, Wendy was trying to calm her daughter down, but she kept crying louder. Tyrone was in the bathroom, still barfing. Older Mabel finished eating the rest of her taco, after dislodging it from her throat, then proceeded to help Wendy out. Dipper headed into the kitchen and called Pacifica from the landline.

" He did what," Pacifica screamed, angrily " But that's not like him."

" I know," Dipper sighed, leaning against the fridge. " He gets it from you, you know."

" Oh, don't try to pin the blame on me, Pines, " Pacifica argued, waving a finger in the air aggressively. " I've seen the way people in your family drive. Need I remind you of your sister's driving?"

" Who has less points on their driver's license," Dipper boasted then pointed to himself. " This guy, Little Miss Likes to Run Stop Signs and Tailgate Until You Rear-end Somebody."

" At least I don't yack on my cellphone and pick my teeth in the mirror," Pacifica jabbed, putting her hand on her hip.

" And your point is," Dipper urged, rolling his eyes. " Clearly, I'm the better driver here and you're not helping your case."

Patsy entered the kitchen, rubbing his arm and looking at the floor. Dipper covered the speaker part of the phone.

" What is it, Son," Dipper questioned, turning his head toward him.

" Look, I'm sorry for how I drove today," Patsy apologized. " It was really stupid of me."

" Don't tell me you're sorry," Dipper grunted. " Tell the rest of the group you're sorry."

Patsy went to locate the rest of the family. Dipper turned back to the phone. The next day, Mabel and Wendy went back to work. Mabel was cross stitching an apron when she overheard a conversation from her coworkers. She focused on her work, while perking an ear in their direction.

" So, she is, like, totally insane," one woman whispered, causing Mabel to raise an eyebrow.

" She is an excellent seamstress, though," another woman whispered, earning a smile from the female twin. " Do you have any idea how hard it is to find somebody who actually knows how to sew in this town? That "Help Wanted" sign was up for months."

" Still, what if, she, like, goes psycho and tries to kill one of us," the first woman asked, glaring toward Mabel's backside. " She could snap, at, like, any moment, Brittany."

Mabel frowned at that comment, ceasing cross stitching. She shrunk down in her chair, scanning her desk blankly.

" This is Mabel we're talking about here, Ladies," Another woman stepped in, placing a hand on both of their shoulders. " Dipper's sister? She wouldn't hurt a fly, even if she is a little cray-cray."

" Oh, shut up, Courtney," the first woman scoffed, pushing her hand off. " Did you hear? She, like, totally attacked her brother and that stuck up chick, Marcella."

" Those are just rumors, Ashley," Courtney shook her head, rolling her eyes. " And even if she did attack Marcella, Mabel's still alright with me. Marcella deserves whatever's coming to her."

" Yeah," Brittany agreed, earning a small smile from Mabel.

" I'm still worried about her, though," Ashley protested. " Can't we just put her on vacation or something?"

" No," Courtney retorted, firmly. " We stay out of her business and treat her like we always do. If there's a problem, we will talk to her about it. Now, let's get back to work. Preston and Priscilla need their new outfits for their trip to Uruguay and the Ramirezes need more uniforms for their booming restaurant. Not to mention, we have Pacifica's Fall Fashion Line coming up soon."

The women went back to work. After work, Gideon stopped by the shop, picked Mabel up, and began driving off. Mabel slumped in the passenger's seat, sighing. Gideon glanced over at her, frowning.

" Is something wrong, Marshmallow" Gideon questioned, raising an eyebrow. " Rough day at work?"

" It's the girls," Mabel groaned, folding her arms. " They all think I'm crazy, because I am going to therapy."

" Don't you mind them," Gideon scoffed. " My coworkers think I'm crazy, too. I bust more bad fellers out there than they do, so they can't say a thing about it. Yeah, they hate me."

" It's not that they don't like me," Mabel shrugged, turning her head. " It's that one of them fears me and wants to get rid of me. The rest are fine as long as I don't do anything crazy."

" Well, I think they have nothing to worry about then ," Gideon uttered then pulled up in the Shack's parking lot. " You're really good at your job and it is therapeutic for you, so…"

" True," Mabel smirked then climbed out of the car after it stopped. " Thanks for the ride, Gideon. Remember our date."

" I won't," Gideon uttered. " I have it on my PDA, my calendar, my arm, my bedroom mirror, the ceiling in my room, and my underwear. Oh, and on my…"

" Ah, I don't need to know that last one," Mabel squeaked and widened her eyes, earning a raised eyebrow from Gideon.

" I was gonna say on the brim of my hat," Gideon pulled off his hat, pointing at the note that was safety pinned to it. " What did you think I was going to say?"

" Nothing," Mabel laughed, blushing. " Forget it."

" So, she hath a dirty mind, doth she," Gideon chuckled, wiggling an eyebrow. " Me like."

She began running toward the front door of the house. Gideon poked his head out the window.

" Hey, what about my kiss," Gideon shouted after her, but she did not hear him.

She slammed the door behind her, panting, still blushing hard. Patsy came downstairs, widened his eyes, and went back upstairs.

" I'm staying out of this," Patsy announced.

Dipper entered from the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. He glanced up at Mabel and approached her, worriedly.

" Mabel, are you okay," Dipper asked. " You look peaked. Here. Have some water."

" I'm fine," Mabel retorted as Dipper handed her the glass, only to have it waved away. " Just said something awkward to Gideon."

" Like what," Dipper raised an eyebrow.

" Just something embarrassing that I'd rather not discuss," Mabel looked away, rubbing the back of her neck.

" Ah," Dipper responded, understandingly. " Have done that many times to Wendy. She's done the same thing to me. Back when we started out, it was embarrassing and awkward, but now it's just hilarious. Come on. What was it?"

" Well, he began listing spots for our date reminders and I thought he had our date night listed somewhere private, so I told him to stop there," Mabel slid down against the door until she was sitting. " Turns out, he had it listed on his hat. Yeah, he put reminders everywhere."

Dipper started choking on his water. He coughed it up and began laughing loudly. Mabel stood up, folded her arms, and glared at him. Her twin kept chuckling up a storm. He reached up and wiped a tear out of his eye, calming down.

" Seriously," Dipper giggled a little. " That's what was so embarrassing? I've heard worse. Gideon's your boyfriend, Mabel. I bet he took it more as a compliment than anything."

" And how would you know, hmm," Mabel narrowed her eyes, suspiciously.

" I wrote mine and Wendy's wedding date down there, once," Dipper retorted. " Wendy joked about me forgetting and how I should write it somewhere where I would see it every day , so I decided to go through with the idea. It was an interesting start to our honeymoon. That marker did not come off easily."

" Ew," Mabel fake gagged as she looked away, waving her hands above her shoulders. " I did not need to know that."

" And I did not need to walk in on my sister and her boyfriend, butt naked, romping on the couch," Dipper argued, tilting the glass. " That image I will never get out of my head."

" Well, you of all people should know when a couple is making love and not barge in on them," Mabel pointed at Dipper, standing up. " I hear those same noises come out of your room every night."

" I thought you were in trouble," Dipper gestured at her. " What was I supposed to do? Go back home?"

" You could've at least called, before coming over first," Mabel rebutted, making Dipper pause mid breath. " If not my cell then Gideon's. There's a house phone, too. That was all on you, Bro-bro."

" Okay, it was part of my bad," Dipper mumbled then pointed back at her, glaring. " But I would not have come over, if Gideon had brought you home on time, or if you called me first. So, half of it was on you, Sister."

Mabel went to speak, but remained silent. Dipper folded his arms, smirking. The female twin headed upstairs to her shared room, seething.

" Don't fill up on snacks," Dipper hollered after her. " Dinner's in an hour. We're having Yumberjacks."

The only response was the sound of the bedroom door, slamming. Dipper shook his head then headed into the living room. Soon, Wendy came home from work, carrying bags of food through the door.

" Okay, who's hungry," she yelled. " I've got two triple cheese burgers, two kiddie meals, a double cheese burger, and a single patty."

Suddenly, blurs came from random areas of the house, each grabbing food and zooming into the kitchen. Wendy was now left with two bags. One was hers and the other was Mabel's. She hummed then glanced upstairs. Mabel was in her room, on her bed, watching Twinkle Heart on a portable Blu-ray player. Wendy knocked on the door and opened it.

" Bud, ya hungry," Wendy asked, waving a bag in the air. " I got your usual. Burned to a crisp and coated in sauce with extra sesame seeds, cheese, chocolate, sprinkles, and veggies."

" Not hungry," Mabel mumbled and Wendy sat next to her. " Why do brothers have to be such poop-heads when they're right?"

" I'll trade ya," Wendy snickered. " My brothers have never been right, so they have nothing to be smug about."

" I mean, why does Dipper have to rub that mistake in my face," Mabel glared at the screen. " Not my fault I got drunk and had sex. Not my fault I was so tired and fell asleep, either."

" Mabel, what are you talking about," Wendy tilted her head, raising an eyebrow.

" He never told you," she turned to the redhead.

" Nope," Wendy shook her head. " Must've been a sibling hush hush thing."

" Well," Mabel told the story to Wendy, who nodded her head to show she was listening. " And, I've been up here since."

" I'm sure he didn't mean it like that," Wendy stated. " He was just doing that to make you think about your actions. Next time, you may not get so lucky. Tambry and Robbie didn't. They went at it in the van as teens and a cop spotted them. They had to pay a fine for public indecency and they were both grounded from each other until graduation. So, you hungry or what? I'm getting tired of holding this."

" I suppose I am a little hungry," Mabel smiled, took the bag and reached into it, only to find a big hole at the bottom.

She peeked through the hole and spotted the piglet, who had sauce all over his face. He looked up at her and let out a belch.

" Oh, Waddles," she huffed and Wendy laughed.

" Here," Wendy gave her bag to Mabel. " You can have mine. I'll eat something else."


	17. Chapter 17

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 17:

Eventually, nightfall came. Mabel tossed and turned under her blankets. She gripped her pillow tightly, while squeezing her eyes shut. Soon, the woman opened her eyes and found herself back between timelines. Next, she saw her twelve year old self off in the distance. The girl was crying for help until a fur ball with teeth approached her. It was foaming at the mouth.

" Hello there," Younger Mabel greeted with a smile, petting it. " Are you lost? So am I."

Suddenly, the fur ball bit Mabel on the hand. The girl yelped and recoiled, cradling her hand. Tween Mabel turned feral then attacked the fur ball, eating it. Adult Mabel then heard a man's scream in the distance and turned her head. She widened her eyes as she saw a slightly younger version of herself attack her brother then turn around and attack Marcella. Soon, voices began echoing in her head about the weeks' past events, but what rang the loudest was the negative criticism and the schedule for therapy.

" She is, like, insane," Ashley's voice repeated.

" We will meet again," Tanya's voice chimed. " Same time. Same place."

" She's gonna go psycho and kill us," Ashley's voice screamed.

" She attacked her brother and Marcella," she howled again.

" She's a little cray-cray," Brittany's voice uttered.

While she was distracted, Feral Mabel attacked the current Mabel, snapping her awake. Mabel let out a loud scream as she sat up. She clutched her chest, panting and crying. Mabel rubbed her eyes with her pajama sleeve and looked around the room. She ran over to Dipper and Wendy's room and knocked on the door, hard.

" What," Dipper groaned groggily.

" Can I sleep in yours and Wendy's room tonight," Mabel whimpered.

" What," Dipper grumped. " No."

" Please," Mabel begged, putting her hands together. " I had a nightmare."

" Mabel, you do realize Wendy and I are butt naked in here, right," Dipper snapped.

" I don't care," Mabel wailed, sniffling. " Please, Dipper. I had a dream that I was stuck between timelines again, but with feral me. Feral me attacked some people then turned around and attacked me. It was so scary, Dipper."

Dipper creaked open the door, eyes glazed and drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. He was wearing a bathrobe and his hair was sticking up everywhere. The man glared.

" Mabel, what you saw is what already happened," Dipper grunted. " Don't worry about it. Besides, you're not going to attack anybody again. You were given the cure for the diseases that were making you act like that. You'll be fine, I promise."

" Just one night," Mabel raised one finger, earning a sigh and an eye roll from her twin.

" Fine," Dipper mumbled. " But you're sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag."

" Oh, thank you," Mabel cheered as she grinned, wrapping her arms around her brother and squeezing him. " Thank you. Thank you."

Mabel pushed passed Dipper and into the master bedroom. Dipper trudged over to the closet and dug out a sleep bag with a built in pillow. He laid it down in a corner of the room and returned to his bed, tossing the bathrobe as soon as he was under the covers. Mabel crawled into the sleeping bag.

" Night, Dipper," Mabel uttered then yawned.

" Night, Mabel," Dipper muttered then fell asleep, snoring.


	18. Chapter 18

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 18:

Wendy rolled off her back and onto her side, wrapping her arms around the body next to her. She breathed in the odor from their hair and sighed, slowly opening her eyes. The redhead widened her eyes and sat up, scooting toward the edge of the mattress. Mabel was asleep on the bed, smiling as she hugged the built in sleepy bag's pillow. Wendy raised an eyebrow then walked around to the other side of the mattress, where Dipper was still sleeping. She nudged Dipper's shoulder. Dipper did not budge. He snored louder. She reached under the sheets and pinched him, earning a grunt from the man.

" Dipper, wake up," Wendy whispered, harshly.

" Huh," Dipper drowsily opened his eyes.

" What is Mabel doing in our room and in our bed," Wendy asked.

" Oh, Mabel had a nightmare last night," Dipper started dozing back off, until Wendy snapped her fingers in front of his face.

" Nightmare," Wendy raised both eyebrows. " What about?"

" About being trapped between timelines," Dipper sat up, rubbing his eyes, yawning. " I think she's starting to remember attacking people now, because she saw the disease riddled versions of herself."

" And you gave her permission to sleep in our bed," Wendy's eyes bulged.

" Uh, no," Dipper retorted, confused. " Why?"

Wendy gestured toward Mabel. Dipper turned his head and jumped, rolling out of bed and onto the floor. He yelped then moaned. The man slipped on his bathrobe and stood up. Mabel opened her eyes, widening them as they landed on the couple. Dipper folded his arms, while Wendy stood behind him, covering herself.

" Mabel, I said you can sleep on the floor," Dipper griped. " Not in mine and Wendy's bed."

" Sorry, I was still too scared to go to sleep," Mabel retorted, sitting up. " Once I crawled between you two, I passed out immediately."

" Well, glad you had a good night's sleep," Wendy glanced up at the ceiling, smiled then raised an eyebrow at Mabel, putting a hand on her hip. " You know, I thought the scent of our body fluids would've driven you off."

" Body fluids," Mabel raised an eyebrow, confused.

" Oh, yeah," Wendy nodded her head then winked at her husband, making him smirk and nod. " Dipper and I have sex every morning and every night in this bed. We get our body fluids everywhere, Man."

Mabel's draw dropped as her eyes bulged, receiving worry lines under them. She glanced down at the bedspread, removing her hands from it and up to her chest.

" Hey, Honey," Dipper winked at Wendy, elbowing her in the side. " Want to show her where the stains are at and what their names are?"

" You name your sex juice stains," Mabel stuttered.

" Oh, yeah," Wendy then began pointing at the stains, naming them. " That's Daryl. That's Olivia. That's Stan. That's Tiana. That's Steve. That's Carol. That's Django. And, the one that you're sitting on is Tyrone. Yep, that's the stain that helped make our oldest."

Mabel yelped and hopped off the mattress, cringing.

" Ew," she spat, shaking her hands. " Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew…I think I'm going to take a shower now."

She dashed out of the room and down the hall. Dipper and Wendy watched her until she was out of sight and busted up laughing. They closed the door.

" We seriously need to stop using whipped cream in bed," Wendy chuckled, getting dressed.

" But, it's so much fun," Dipper cackled, getting dressed, too.

" How long do you think before Mabel figures out that the stains are only under the covers," Wendy giggled, grabbing her hairbrush.

" Never," Dipper stated, using the palm of his hand to flatten his hair. " I don't think she'll ever set foot in this room again."

" We probably should've romped in front of her, just to make it convincing," Wendy suggested, brushing her hair.

" Wendy, no," Dipper wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. " My sister does not need to see that. The fake semen stains were enough."

" Haha," Wendy chimed. " True."

The couple kissed. There was another knock at their bedroom door.

" By the way, Dipper," Mabel shouted from outside the room. " You waited to go through puberty and held onto that crush on Wendy just to see that? The woman glows in the dark and the bush doesn't help. She also has cacti for legs."

" At least I don't have the start of a beard," Wendy teased. " And I trim my bush."

The couple busted out laughing, again. An hour later, Wendy and Mabel had to leave the house to work another day. Since their shifts started at the same time, they carpooled. After the awkward early wake up the two encountered, the drive was very quiet. Wendy turned on the radio to keep herself company. The station it was on was playing heavy metal music. The redhead started bobbing her head to the beat, smiling. Mabel was looking out the side window, scanning for buildings close to her place of work, so she could jump out at nearest block. Unfortunately, Wendy decided to take a different route she did not recognize. Mabel gulped, catching the older woman's attention.

" Is there something wrong," Wendy asked, earning more silence. " Oh. It's about this morning, isn't it? Don't sweat it, Dude. You won't get pregnant, unless it was freshly ejaculated down there on you. Besides, even if it was possible, the sperm in those stains are long dead anyway."

" It's not that," Mabel shook her head. " I shouldn't have stayed in your room last night. I'm an adult. I should've stayed in my own bed, in my own room, and read a book, or something."

" You mean that," Wendy uttered and the twin nodded. " Mabel, you've been away for a long time. You're not going to hit the ground running, especially after living in isolation most of your life. Just relax and take your time. Okay?"

" Okay," Mabel muttered to herself.

Soon, the truck came to a stop in front of the sewing business. Mabel got out and headed inside, hastily clocking in. Once Mabel clocked in, she hung her purse on the arm of her chair and sat down at her desk. She scanned over the different fabric patterns and began tapping her chin.

" Okay, green swirls or purple floral," she mumbled, squinting her eyes. " This is Pacifica we're talking about, so I'm thinking purple floral."

Suddenly, a shadow blocked her light. Mabel turned around, jumped, and calmed down. She started laughing.

" Oh, it's just you, Ashley," Mabel chimed. " Need some help?"

" Why would I, an expert seamstress with years of experience, need help from you, a newbie," Ashley snubbed.

" Okay," Mabel ignored the insult. " Well, is there something you want to talk to me about?"

" Nothing," Ashley sat on Mabel's desk, feigning sadness. " Your performance is a bit lackluster."

" Lackluster," Mabel raised an eyebrow then scoffed, swatting her hand. " Please. Have you seen my sweaters from when I was twelve? If anything, I am overluster."

" But that's just it," Ashley sighed, looking her dead in the eye. " You're way too good at your job. You're making the rest of us look bad. And, between you and me, I think Brittany and Courtney are jealous."

" Oh, I can fix that," Mabel beamed. " I'll give them some pointers, so we'll have a group of super-seamstresses. Imagine the business we'll get. They'll have to ask, though. I've already got two pupils in line."

" Actually, I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think they," Ashley started, but was interrupted.

" Are you two done talking," Courtney entered the room. " Come on. Let's get the lead out. We have a costume party coming to town in a month and they requested 1800s Western attire. 50 outfits. 25 large (17 men, 8 women.), 10 medium (8 women, 2 men.), and 15 small (6 girls and 9 boys.)."

" Sounds fun," Brittany entered the room and sat down at her desk.

The rest of the women also sat down at their desks and began working on their orders. Ashley sneered over at Mabel, who was humming while cutting the purple floral fabric, kicking her feet back and forth. She smirked then grabbed a piece of orange cloth with blue polka dots. After the day was over, the women went home. A couple of days later, it was time for another therapy appointment. Mabel sat on the couch and gabbed, while Tanya was writing on her clipboard. The therapist nodded and smiled, looking up.

" You've had a very interesting life, Mabel," she commented. " You are also making excellent progress, despite your struggles in the current world."

" My brother says I am way too optimistic and cheery for my own good," Mabel chuckled, standing up. " Guess that's a good thing, for me."

" Your next appointment will be on the same day at the same time," Tanya announced as Mabel skipped out of the room.

Dipper was in the waiting room, reading a book. Gideon was reading over his shoulder. He gasped, dropping his jaw.

" How dare he," Gideon glared at the page, raising his voice. " That no good, thieving, lying, backstabbing…"

" Gideon, do you mind," Dipper snapped, looking up. " Look. Instead of reading over my shoulder, why don't you wait until I'm done with the book? You can borrow it then, okay?"

" But I want to know what happens next," Gideon yelled. " Does the crew get the treasure back or do they stay stuck on that island forever?"

" Gideon, I'm a fast reader," Dipper sighed, rolling his eyes. " You'll get to read this book by next week."

" But I can't wait that long," Gideon panicked, holding his cheeks.

" Hey, Guys," Mabel tweeted, approaching them. " Ready to go?"

" I'm ready," Dipper closed the book and slid it under his armpit, standing up.

" As am I, Peach Dumpling," Gideon chimed, approaching Mabel and cradling her hand in his.

" Again, thanks for the ride, Gideon," Dipper uttered. " The wife needed the truck for work and everybody else was busy or out of town, so…"

" You're quite welcome," Gideon obliged. " I'd do anything for your sister."

The group headed out to the patrol car, just as it was starting to rain. They climbed in then started driving back to Gravity Falls. Gideon wrapped his arm around Mabel's shoulder, while driving. Dipper was sitting in the backseat, reading where he left off. Once they were in the town's limits, Gideon pulled over, stopping at Yumberjack's.

" Well, here's your stop," Gideon tweeted, glancing in the middle rearview mirror.

" But Wendy doesn't get off for another two hours," Dipper stated, glancing at his watch. " Mabel and I can't sit and wait here that long."

" I meant for just you, Friend," Gideon turned his head to the man. " I said I would take you along to Mabel's appointment. I said nothing about taking you all the way back home. The lady, on the other hand, can stay. Now, get outta my car."

" Fine," Dipper moaned, getting out of the car. "I'll just walk home then. Could use the fresh air, anyway."

" Payback sucks," Gideon beamed, grinning at the man. " Huh, Pines?"

Gideon cackled and drove off, plowing into a muddy water puddle. The water splashed Dipper, drenching the front of him. He coughed and began shaking the liquid off. Dipper glared at the vehicle as it went down the road. He kicked a soda cup that was laying on the ground and stormed inside the restaurant.


	19. Chapter 19

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 19:

Wendy was operating the cash register with a half-lidded gaze and a monotone voice.

" Welcome to," she widened her eyes then shrieked. " Dipper? What happened to you?"

" Gideon happened," Dipper approached the counter then sighed. " Can I borrow your phone? I left mine at home and I need to call the Northwests."

" Sure, Dear," Wendy handed Dipper her cellphone.

" Thanks, Honey," he took the phone and began dialing numbers.

" Thank, Lord," Preston answered, screeching. " You called. Where are you? You said you were picking up your children, soon…Hey, wipe your shoes off outside and take them off by the door. You're tracking mud all over the carpet. You get down from that chandelier, young lady. That is not a swing. It's a-"

There was a loud crash, followed by a shattering sound on the other side of the line. Dipper held the phone away from his ear for a few seconds, widening his eyes. He pressed the phone back up to his head once the noise subsided.

" Yeah, about that," Dipper winced, rubbing the back of his head. " It's gonna be a couple of more hours, before I can come and get them. Had a bit of a situation with my ride."

" What," Preston screamed. " You can't be serious. How about I send a limo to pick you up? Free of charge."

" Preston, you and I both know you would never do that," Dipper retorted, flatly. " You hate me and I hate you."

" I am making an exception this time," Preston cried. " Your kids are ruining my house and driving me bonkers. I need you to come get them, immediately. I'll tell you what. You can keep the limo. You need another car, right?"

" Not from you," Dipper scoffed, glaring.

" Please," Preston pleaded. " Please? Please? Please?"

Wendy rolled her eyes, sighing. She snagged the phone from Dipper and spoke into it.

" We'll take the limo," Wendy grunted.

" Splendid," Preston chimed. " I'll send you your ride right away."

" What," Dipper widened his eyes at his wife's response. " Babe, you can't be serious."

" We really need another car, Honey," Wendy uttered, covering the speaking part.

" Wendy, you do realize you are shaking hands with the devil's helper, right," Dipper raised an eyebrow.

" Dipper, we can't go another day without an extra car and it will be months before we could actually buy something decent," Wendy argued. "Desperate times."

" Fine," Dipper sighed, rolling his eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, a limo pulled up at the burger joint. Dipper climbed into the back of the limo where the kids were sitting. Tyrone was playing with the buttons for the windows, while his sister was watching the built in tv. The limo driver rolled down the window dividing him and the passengers.

" Is your full name Mason Theodore Pines," he asked, hoarsely.

" Yes," Dipper retorted and the driver handed him the title.

" Here's the title to the limo," the driver stated as Dipper read it. " It's already been notarized. All you have to do is take it to the DMV for registration."

" Uh, thanks," Dipper replied, looking up at him.

The driver rolled up the window and began driving to the shack. Once they arrived, Dipper scanned the parking lot as they pulled into the driveway. It was empty. He glanced up at the shack. All of the lights were off.

" Figures," he mumbled, grumpily.

Soon, the limo came to a stop. Dipper ran into the house and scanned it. No sign of Mabel anywhere. He tracked down his cellphone and called his sister. Meanwhile, at the farm, Gideon and Mabel were in the bedroom with the door closed, giggling. Mabel's cellphone was on the coffee table, ringing. The woman ran downstairs, grabbing her phone, answering it.

" Hello," Mabel said with a chuckle.

" Mabel, where are you," Dipper asked, panic present in his voice.

" I'm with Gideon at his place," Mabel chimed. " There was something hilarious he had to show me. It's a lizard with a Barbie head and a cat's tail. Just randomly popped up in his house last night. We had to corner it in the bedroom."

" Mabel, that is the tallest tale ever," Dipper rolled his eyes. " So, when are you coming home?"

" Won't be long, Bro-bro," Mabel uttered. " I just wanted to see that thing Gideon was talking about. Hey. Want me to send you a picture?"

" Uh, no thanks," Dipper retorted.

" Suit yourself," Mabel shrugged. " Well, I gotta go. See ya."

She pressed the end button on her phone and turned to Gideon, who was walking down the stairs, petting the weird creature in his hand.

" Who was that, Peach Dumpling," Gideon questioned.

" That was Dipper," Mabel scoffed, rolling her eyes. " He was being such a worrywart."

" When is he not being a worrywart," Gideon pulled a cracker out of his pocket and fed it to the creature.

" True," Mabel giggled. " Come on. We should probably head back. I've got work in the morning and all of my uniforms are at home."

Several minutes later, Gideon dropped Mabel off at home and went back to the farm. The next day, Mabel came to work and found a ruined shop in its place. She gasped and looked around, widening her eyes. Desks were overturned, chairs were broken, fabric and sewing needles were scattered everywhere, designs were scribbled out, yarn was hanging from the walls and the ceiling fans, and many of the outfits the crew had spent weeks working on were torn. Sitting on the floor was Ashley, Brittany, and Courtney, picking up scraps. They had their backs turned to her. Mabel approached them.

" Guys, what happened here," she wheezed.

" What happened," Ashley whispered then turned, yelling. " You happened."

" What," Mabel raised an eyebrow.

" Told you she was crazy," Ashley turned to Brittany, who nodded her head.

" But, it couldn't have been me," Mabel defended as she gestured to herself. " I was with my brother and my boyfriend all day yesterday."

" And a compulsive liar," Ashley snubbed, getting in Mabel's face, sneering.

"Brittany, you believe me, don't you," Mabel turned to Brittany.

" Mabel, why," Brittany muttered as she turned to her, tears in her eyes.

" I am not a compulsive liar," Mabel raised her voice, tearing up. " I couldn't tell a lie if I tried."

" Mabel, we caught it on video," Courtney finally spoke up, turning to her. " I'm sorry, but we have more than enough reasons to believe it was you."

" What," Mabel choked, taking a step back. " There must be some mistake."

" Then explain why everybody's work is ruined, except yours," Ashley snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

" I use indestructible material," Mabel retorted, shrugging. " You can take a blowtorch to them and they'll still be fine. Why do you think my electrical clothing never catches on fire?"

" Sweet," Brittany chimed, grinning.

" Brittany," Ashley barked, glaring at her.

" What," Brittany shrugged, closing her eyes. " You gotta admit it's pretty cool."

" Well, thank you," Mabel blushed, smiling. " I'll have to show you where I got it from. Let me tell you, it took me forever to find."

" Sounds good to me," Brittany chirped. " I'm in."

" Brittany, have you forgotten what happened," Ashley butted in. " Mabel trashed our store and lied about it. Now, she is making up stories about some indecipherable material or whatever. Do you honestly still trust her after all she has done?"

" Maybe I do and maybe I don't," Brittany retorted, folding her arms. " What of it?"

" I'll tell you what of it," Ashley spat, leading the two into an argument.

The others watched them, their eyes shifting back and forth between the two. Courtney then turned her gaze to Mabel.

" Mabel, may I see you in my office, please," Courtney requested.

" Sure," Mabel retorted.

The two women headed into the office. Courtney closed the door behind them and folded her arms, turning to Mabel. Mabel stood in front of her.

" Please, have a seat," Courtney gestured toward a chair.

Mabel sat down, folding her hands in her lap. Courtney walked over to her desk and pulled out a DVD. She stuck it in a DVD player with a TV attached to it.

" This is the footage from last night," Courtney started the video.

It showed, what looked like Mabel, break into the shop with a credit card. She stuffed the credit card into her pocket and began scanning the room. The woman approached the desks and began destroying them one by one. Courtney paused the video and turned to Mabel.

" That's not me, I swear," Mabel squeaked. " I have several witnesses."

" But the tape says otherwise," Courtney waved the remote in the air. " I'm sorry, Mabel, but you're fired. You are both a financial and a safety risk. I can't have that."

" What," Mabel widened her eyes. " But I didn't do anything."

" Please, leave before I call security," Courtney gestured to the door.

Mabel's lower lip trembled as tears began filling her eyes. She lowered her head and left the shop. As soon as she was outside, the woman pulled her phone out of her pocket and tried calling Gideon. Gideon did not have to be at work until noon, so he was still asleep. Mabel sighed and called Wendy's phone, but she was already busy working. The woman scrolled down to her brother's name and called him. Dipper was eating breakfast with the kids in the living room when his phone began ringing. He pulled his phone off of the dinosaur skull and read the caller ID.

" Huh, that's weird," Dipper muttered then answered. " Hello?"

" Dipper," Mabel sobbed into the phone.

" Mabel, what's wrong," he asked, worried. " Is everything alright?"

" No," she wailed. " They fired me."

" Fired," Dipper widened his eyes and raised his voice. " Mabel, what did you do?"

" They think I destroyed the shop when I didn't," she cried then gasped. " You don't suppose the shapeshifter broke out, did you?"

" I'll have to go into the forest and check," Dipper replied then raised an eyebrow. " Mabel, what made them think it was you?"

" They have a video recording," Mabel sniffed. " But, I was with you and Gideon the whole time, so there's no way that was me. That had to have been somebody posing as me…Hold on. I have another call."

She pressed another button on her phone, allowing her to talk to the other caller.

"Marshmallow, I was just called to look at a tape at your workplace," Gideon yawned. " What's going on? Is everything alright?...Hello? Are you there? Mabel?"

Mabel switched back over to her brother, grinning.

" They're going to show Gideon the tape," Mabel chimed, beaming. " He'll clear my name."

" Well, glad that'll all be settled then," Dipper uttered. " You need me to come get you, or?"

" No thanks, Bro bro," Mabel tweeted. " I'll wait until Gideon gets here."

She hanged up the phone. Dipper shrugged then set his cellphone back down. Back at the shop, Gideon barged through the office door and sat down.

" Ah, Officer Gideon," Courtney tweeted. " I'm so glad you're here."

" I hear you have a video you need to show me," Gideon said.

" I do," Courtney answered. "Apparently, one of our, now former, employees broke into our shop last night and destroyed everything."

" I always knew Ashley was trouble," Gideon scoffed.

" Ashley, no," Courtney retorted.

" Brittany," Gideon raised an eyebrow. " But she's always been…"

" Not her, either," Courtney stated, shaking her head. " It's Mabel Pines. I'm sure you remember her."

" What," Gideon gasped, widened his eyes, and glared, pointing at her. " My sweet Mabel would never do such a thing. I demand to see that video, right now."

Courtney complied and showed the video. Gideon watched, narrowing his eyes at the screen.

" Hmm," he muttered as he analyzed the footage. " That's not Mabel. No blush marks, her hair is a little too light even for a black and white screen, and she is wearing clothes from Pickle Republic, which Mabel is strictly against shopping at. The woman on screen is also a few inches too short. You really need to start getting photo IDs of your employees."

" What, but that's totally Mabel," Courtney glanced at the screen then turned to Gideon, while pointing at the woman on-screen. " Nobody else dresses like that."

" Lady, I know Mabel and she would never do something like this, especially to a place that gives her joy," Gideon defended. " I'm sorry, but it's not her. It's somebody else. I'll have to gather some more evidence and then get back to you on who the real culprit is. Good day, Ma'am."

Gideon confiscated the video and left the office. That evening, the shop was the first news story on tv.

" There is now an ongoing investigation of breaking, entering, and vandalism at Courtney's Thimbles," the news reporter announced. " Police have video footage of the incident, but have yet to identify the vandal. If you have any evidence or witnesses, please contact the Gravity Falls Police Department."

" Gideon, is it true you are defending a criminal, all to buy her some time to flee the town," another news reporter asked as they ran over to Gideon, holding the mic up to him.

" Can't you see I'm busy," Gideon snapped as he turned to him, making the camera shake. " And, she is not a criminal. Yes, she is a suspect, but not a criminal. Rude."

He turned back to the crime scene, investigating. Next, the news reporter approached Ashley, who was crying and wiping her eyes with a Kleenex. She was standing outside the store.

" I am disgusted that somebody would do this to our little home away from home," Ashley bawled, sniffling. " I always knew Mabel would do something like this. Why, Mabel? Why destroy our hopes and dreams?"

The camera then panned over to an apartment complex. Brittany was standing over her kitchen sink, washing dishes.

" Honestly, I don't think Mabel did it," Brittany uttered into the mic, while placing some rinsed off dishes into the strainer. " The way she reacted to the store this morning can't be faked."

Next, the camera panned over to a small, rundown house in the downtown area. Courtney was leaning against the doorframe of her home.

" Well, honestly, I think I know who it is, but would like to wait until more evidence surfaces before revealing any names," Courtney retorted. " If the GFPD wants more proof then they need more proof. Until then, I'll be keeping my mouth shut to the public."

The camera panned over to the Shack. Mabel was on top of the roof, laying in the lounge chair, while throwing pinecones at the target on the totem pole. Most of the pinecones missed and hit elsewhere.

" Yes, Gideon is my boyfriend," Mabel retorted coldly. " No, he is not lying to you. No, I am not sleeping with him to make him keep his mouth shut and do what I say. I am not planning to leave town, at all. I don't even have a license to drive. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. Also, Mom and Dad always told me to never run from the law, or I would be in even bigger trouble."

She chucked another pinecone, hitting Dipper in the head, hard.

" Ow," Dipper yelped from the ground then shouted. " Mabel."

The camera panned to the porch, where Dipper was sitting on the couch, holding an ice pack to his head.

" Mabel is crazy, but she would never do something like this to anybody," Dipper defended. " Besides, she was home when it happened. I have video proof of it. Good thing I installed more security cameras last week, huh? It has to be somebody else."

The camera panned to a random local, who was fishing in the sewer.

" She is totally sleeping with him, so she doesn't get into trouble with the law," he chuckled and snorted, while reeling in a boot. " Once, I saw her give him a blowjob, so she could do a dine and dash."

The camera panned to Greasy's Diner. Soos was cooking in the kitchen, while his wife was operating the cash register. Customers were either standing in line or eating. Wait staff was hustling about, serving customers and cleaning.

" Mabel is not really one to resort to violence," Melody pushed a few buttons on the register and handed a customer a receipt.

" Except during pillow fights," Soos chipped in, while flipping a burger.

" She never pulled a dine and dash on us or any other restaurant in Gravity Falls, either," Melody stated. " Don't listen to Melvin. He's on drugs."

The camera panned to Northwest Manor. Pacifica was dressed in a purple bikini and sunhat, while sitting in a floating chair in the middle of a large swimming pool.

" Leave the girl alone and quit ostracizing her," Pacifica snapped, taking off her sunglasses. " Can't you see she's recovering? Also, I know she would never do this. She doesn't have the heart to. Besides, it could be anybody. There are women who look a lot like her, you know."

The camera then panned to the private library of the mansion. Patsy was sitting in a rocking chair, reading a book.

" My Aunt Mabel," Patsy scoffed, rolling his eyes. " A vandal? Right. And rabbits lay colorful eggs. Nice try."

Finally, the camera panned to a confused tourist.

" I don't even live here," they shrugged, raising an eyebrow. " Who's Mabel?"

Soon, a remote was held in front of a tv, a pale finger hitting the off button. Wendy set the remote next to her. Dipper was sitting on the dinosaur skull.

" Aw, man," Wendy mumbled. " Poor Mabel."

" She could get her job back, though," Dipper uttered, turning to her. " Gideon already has the video from the store, the video from us, and whatever other evidence he's gathered."

" Aren't you afraid people will assume the evidence has been tampered with," Wendy asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Nope," Dipper retorted, shaking his head. " Gideon is the most trusted officer in this town. What could go wrong?"

Meanwhile, at the police station, Gideon slammed his fists on the sheriff's desk, knocking a coffee cup over.

" What do you mean I'm off the case," Gideon shouted, turning red in the face. " You can't do this to me, Durland."

" I'm sorry, Gideon," Durland apologized. " You are dating a prime suspect. I'm afraid you're going to have to sit this one out. Besides, your reputation is on the line. If you do clear her name, people will think she bribed you or something. If you don't, people will think you are doing it to avoid making yourself look bad or you are throwing her under the bus. It's your relationship or your job, Officer Gleeful. This is the only way to look out for both of your loves. Look. I believe you about Mabel. You are an excellent judge of character. But, for your own safety and hers, it would be wise for you to lay low until this whole situation blows over."

" And who, pray tale, is taking over the case," Gideon asked, folding his arms.

" Officer Jeeves will be taking over for you," Durland retorted. " Now, will that be paid suspension, paid sick days, paid disability, or paid vacation?"

" Officer Jeeves," Gideon squealed as he stood up and leaned on the desk, gesturing. " Are you kidding me? He can't even tell a fork from a spork."

" Officer Gleeful," Durland uttered, glaring. " Please."

The man sat down in the chair and folded his arms, looking away.

" I'll just use up my vacation time," Gideon sighed, muttering. " Been meaning to use it anyway."

" Excellent choice," Durland chimed, grinning. " I'll call once the evidence has cleared. Enjoy your vacation, Officer Gleeful."

Gideon mumbled angrily as he exited the police department. He drove his patrol car toward the Mystery Shack. It was seven in the evening, so everybody was still awake. He parked the car and walked toward the front door, knocking on it. Dipper answered.

" Hello, Dipper," Gideon groaned, looking at the ground. " Is your sister home?"

" Yes," Dipper retorted then raised an eyebrow. " Shouldn't you still be at work?"

" I was forced to take a vacation," Gideon rolled his eyes. " They didn't want me close to the case. Officer Jeeves is leading it now."

" Officer Jeeves," Dipper's eyes bulged. " That guy can't tell a fork from a spork."

" That's what I told Durland," Gideon pointed toward the city, raising his voice.

" What is going on out here," Wendy shouted as she walked up behind Dipper.

" They booted Gideon off the case," Dipper retorted, turning to her. " Replaced him with Jeeves until it's over."

" They can't be serious," Wendy snapped, glaring. " That's suicide."

" Finally, some people agree with me," Gideon groaned, waving his arms in the air.

" Gideon, what are you doing here," Mabel questioned, coming down the stairs. " I thought you were working tonight."

He answered again. Mabel widened her eyes then glared.

" What," she roared. " That's so stupid. If they're going to be buttfaces then I am breaking up with you."

" Wha," Gideon widened his eyes as Dipper and Wendy moved out of earshot. " But, Marshmallow…"

" I trust you more than anybody else at that dumb police station," Mabel started tearing up. " If it means letting you go, so you can clear my name without backlash, so be it."

" No," Gideon retorted, sternly.

" What do you mean, no," Mabel hissed as tears ran down her cheeks.

" That's what they'll expect us to do," Gideon replied, firmly. " Besides, I'm off the case, regardless. Also, I don't want to break up with you, ever. We're in this together, for better or worse."

He cradled Mabel's hand. Mabel glanced down at their hands then looked into his eyes. Gideon's pupils grew large. She closed her eyes and sighed.

" I'm sorry, Gideon, but I can't do this," Mabel pushed passed the man and ran into the forest, sobbing.


	20. Chapter 20

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 20:

" Mabel, wait," Gideon yelled from the porch then began chasing after her.

Mabel ran faster, tripping over a tree root along the way. Eventually, she lost Gideon in the foliage and began walking, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She could still hear Gideon calling after her, followed by a choked sob. Mabel continued walking, his voice growing more distant until she could no longer hear him. Soon, it was dark out and the only source of light she had was her cellphone. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and shined the light onto the ground, searching for shelter. So far, all she could see were trees and bushes, so she kept walking forward.

Back at the shack, patrol cars, fire trucks, and ambulances swarmed the parking lot, while a couple of helicopters took off from a nearby field. They hovered over the woods, shining a beacon. Gideon was inside, sitting at the bottom of the attic stairs, sobbing into a Kleenex. Dipper and Wendy were in the den, packing hiking gear and weapons.

" Okay," Dipper pulled out the list, reading from it. " Water?"

" Check," Wendy retorted, lifting a jug. " I grabbed three gallons for each of us."

" Sleeping bags," Dipper uttered as he began crossing items off the list.

" Check," Wendy answered as she tied the sleeping bags to their backpacks.

" Food," Dipper questioned.

" Honey, I packed enough for almost a week," Wendy beamed.

" Sunscreen," Dipper asked, gesturing the pen toward her.

" For what," Wendy raised an eyebrow at him. " Protection from moon burn?"

" Just in case we don't make it back by morning," Dipper stated, looking up. " You know how easily I burn."

" Dipper, my skin is fairer than yours," Wendy argued. "I'm supposed to be the one complaining about how easily I burn. Red hair? Freckled, porcelain skin that burns in the sun after two minutes? Yo?"

" Okay," Dipper sighed then continued reading the list until everything was checked off.

After the couple finished packing their bags, they headed toward the door, flashlights in hand. Dipper turned to Gideon, opening the door.

" You sure you don't want to come, Man," Dipper asked and Gideon shook his head, still crying. " Can you at least watch the kids, until we get back?"

Gideon nodded his head, sniffling. The couple thanked him then headed off into the woods. They followed the trail Gideon took, before he lost sight and sound of Mabel.

" I'm really surprised Gideon chose to stay inside," Wendy commented. " Thought he'd be the one leading the search party."

" Same here," Dipper responded, emotionless. " Well, Mabel did just break up with him and ran off. Still..."

" Considering Mabel ran away from him, it was probably for the best," Wendy stated.

" True," Dipper nodded his head. " I still have to say, if we were in their shoes, I'd be out here searching for you, regardless of the circumstances. I can't be pushed away that easily."

" That's because you're as stubborn as your grunkle was," Wendy chuckled, punching him in the shoulder.

" Which grunkle," Dipper rubbed his shoulder, laughing. " I had two."

" Stan, duh," Wendy retorted, rolling her eyes.

The couple continued talking, while searching. Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Mabel was sprinting from a mountain lion that was chasing her out of its den. The mountain lion snarled and began running faster, gaining on the woman's heels. The woman turned around, screamed, and dashed even faster.

" I really wish I had my grappling hook, right now," Mabel whimpered.

Suddenly, a tree began toppling over, just as Mabel was passing under it. The woman's eyes bulged as she jumped out of the way, tucking and rolling. She then started rolling sideways until she slammed into a boulder.

" Ow," Mabel yelped, hissing.

Next, she slowly stood up, legs wobbling. The woman stumbled over to a nearby tree, using it as a support until she regained her balance. Mabel gasped, eyes widening. The tree squashed the mountain lion, killing it instantly. She sat down, leaning against the trunk, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

" That was close," she muttered.

" You're welcome," a small voice chimed.

" Who's there," Mabel gasped as she glanced around.

When nobody answered, she picked up a large rock and held it up in the air. She narrowed her eyes at a rustle in a nearby bush and held the rock even higher. Soon, a young male gnome stepped out into the open. Mabel softened her face, lowering her hand.

" My name is Jeff Jr," he introduced, bowing. " But you can call me Junior."

" You," Mabel gestured to the uprooted tree, confused. " You did this? But how?"

" I know some people," Junior stated then raised an eyebrow. " What are you doing out here around this time of night?"

" Well, I'm sort of on the lamb," Mabel retorted, rubbing the back of her neck, looking around. " Long story. Human stuff. You wouldn't understand."

" I'm on centaury duty," Junior folded his arms, sitting on a rock. " I've got all night. Keep talking, Curly."

" Well," she hesitated, pausing.

Mabel took a deep breath and explained the story from the beginning, pacing back and forth. Junior nodded his head, listening intently. After she was done, the woman sat back down on the ground, resting her head in her hands.

" So, how long do you plan to be out here for," Junior asked, shrugging.

" However long it takes for Gideon to get back on the case and clear my name, so things can go back to the way they were before," Mabel retorted, tearing up.

" Do you have a place to stay," Junior questioned.

" Well, I found a cave, but it was already occupied, so no," Mabel mumbled, wiping her eyes.

" I don't think it's occupied anymore," the gnome glanced over at the dead mountain lion.

" Right," Mabel murmured, looking over, too.

" Eh, we gnomes have plenty of guest beds," Junior stood up and approached the woman, grinning. " What do you say? Sound good?"

" I don't know," Mabel scratched the back of her head, looking away. " Last time, a bunch of gnomes tricked me, kidnapped me and tried to make me into their queen. They did not handle rejection well."

" You're her," Junior's eyes bulged then he grinned. " My dad has told me all about you. He's right. You are beautiful. And, don't worry about the queen thing. They found one, like, twenty years ago. In fact, I'm one of one hundred of her kids. Or was it one hundred and twenty? I'm not good at keeping count."

" Um, ew," Mabel scrunched up her nose then talked normal. " Look. I still don't know. Last time I checked, they still hated me."

" Ah, I'm sure they have already forgiven you," Junior swatted his hands in the air. " Gnomes can't hold grudges for very long (Five years or less, give or take). Besides, I'll tell them you're my guest and to leave you alone and be nice to you. They'll have no choice but to listen. Gnome Code of Honor."

" Wow," Mabel grinned, beaming. " Thanks, Junior. So, you think they'll recognize me after all these years?"

" Oh, I'm sure they will," Junior headed for the village, Mabel in tow. " They forgive, but they don't forget."


	21. Chapter 21

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 21:

Eventually, morning came back to Gravity Falls. Dipper and Wendy returned to the shack, covered in dirt, sweat, and scratches. Gideon dashed over to them.

" Anything," he asked, hope sparkling in his eyes.

" No," Dipper shook his head. " No sign of her, yet."

" We only managed to search within a five mile radius," Wendy continued, setting down her backpack. " We couldn't go any further, because a dumb mountain lion was nearby. Yeah, we'll be going back later on tonight for another search."

" Oh," Gideon looked down at the floor, frowning.

" Hey, don't worry," Dipper assured, placing a hand on his shoulder. " We'll find her. The creatures of the forest are helping us search for her as we speak. They'll tell us if they see anything."

Back in the forest, Mabel was sound asleep in a little hammock, toward the canopy of a tree. Dozens of gnomes crowded around her, watching and waiting. The woman's eyes fluttered open, landing on the group. She widened her eyes and yelped, sitting up. The gnomes stared at her, smiling. Mabel raised an eyebrow.

" Uh, hello," she greeted, waving a hand.

They kept gazing at her, still grinning.

" This is kinda awkward," she placed a hand on top of her head, chuckling and looking away. " I, uh, think I should be going now. Thanks for the bed. Bye."

She started climbing down, branch by branch. The gnomes followed and met her at the forest floor, standing behind her. Mabel turned around and waved goodbye, forcing a grin. She turned to leave, but one of the gnomes stood in front of her. He held out an apple. Mabel picked it up, cradling it.

" I suppose I could stay for breakfast," Mabel shrugged.

The gnomes led Mabel to an area behind the bushes. They gathered around some tree stumps, where an assortment of food was placed. Mabel looked around before choosing a stump to sit at. Once she sat down, she began eating. Another gnome approached her, holding up a crown.

" Is that for me," Mabel questioned and the gnome nodded.

" You are the guest of honor," the gnome uttered.

Mabel put the crown on top of her head and squealed, grinning widely.

" Thank you," Mabel chimed.

" Oh hail, Queen Mabel," the gnome announced as he turned to the group.

" Oh hail, Queen Mabel," the group repeated.

" Can we bang her now," one of the gnomes asked.

Mabel choked on her food a bit and spit it out, coughing.

" Queen," Mabel widened her eyes.

" Yes, you are our queen now," Junior stated, walking through the bushes. " Our other queen got eaten by that mountain lion last week. Anyway, we are really horny right now. So, if you would just, uh, drop your panties and spread your legs, that would be great."

" You lied to me," Mabel muttered.

" Of course," Junior scoffed, rolling his eyes. " It was the only way to lure you back here. Duh."

Mabel glared at him then stood up, leaving the dining area. Junior chased after her.

" Mabel, come back," Junior hollered. " Just give it a chance. Maybe you'll like it. You'll always be satisfied."

Mabel shook her head as she continued storming off, tossing the crown onto the ground. Mabel continued walking further into the forest from there. Meanwhile, the search party expanded, allowing more coverage of the forest floor. Dipper was reading a map, while Wendy navigated with a compass. Gideon was trudging behind them, staring at the ground with glazed eyes. Pacifica was above them, jumping from tree to tree (A skill she picked up from Dipper and Wendy when they were all kids). She was in charge of looking out for Mabel and potential dangers the rest of the group may not see. Candy and Gabe were in another part of the forest. They were using a GPS device and tying ribbons to tree branches to keep track of where they were going (Neither were very experienced with the woods). Emergency crews were scattered everywhere, keeping in constant contact with walkie-talkies, while turning every stone. Helicopters buzzed by Multibear's cave, alerting him. Multibear poked one of his heads out of his cave and ducked back inside until they passed. After they passed, he dashed into the foliage, heading toward the Man-cave. The manotaurs were gathered around Leaderaur, chatting.

" I don't like these giant bugs," Pituitataur grimaced. " Only a matter of time before they swoop down and eat us."

" Well, I don't like all of these humans here on our turf," Testosoraur grunted, folding his arms.

" I hear Destructor is with them, though," Chutzpah stated.

" You think he is declaring war on us," Beardy asked.

" Destructor," Chutzpah raised an eyebrow then shook his head. " Not likely. He's not man enough."

" Perhaps I can explain," Multibear raised his voice as he stood in the cave entrance, making the herd look his way.

" Multibear, you know you are never to come here," Leaderaur growled, glaring at him.

" I know, but it's urgent," Multibear announced, approaching the group. " The humans are looking for Dipper's sister, Mabel. You know about that, right?"

" Uh," One of the manotaurs uttered, pupils going off in different directions as the others turned to him. " Maybe. He came by yesterday and told me a story about a maple tree and how badly he needed it to be some sister or something. I don't know."

" Scrotusaur, why didn't you tell us," Testostoraur questioned, glaring.

" I forgot," Scrotusaur shrugged and Leaderaur snarled, facepalming.

" Fan out and search the surrounding areas when night falls," Leaderaur commanded. " If she is Destructor's sister, she should have the same scent as him."

" Yes, Leaderaur," the clan obeyed.

" You, too, Multibear," Leaderaur turned to the bear. " We need extra eyes, ears, and noses. I won't rest until all these humans got what they came here for and have evacuated our home. Destructor and his friends and family, I can trust. The rest, kill if you must."

The multibear nodded his main head, but silently promised himself only to scare the humans, if need be.


	22. Chapter 22

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 22:

The day lagged on, nearing high noon. Mabel wiped some sweat off of her forehead as she neared a creek. She kneeled down and dipped her hands into the water, scooping up a small puddle. The woman splashed herself in the face with it then scooped up more for drinking. Next, Mabel scanned her reflection, taking a closer look at it. She was much taller, the baby fat on her face was replaced with high cheek bones, and she gained an hour glass figure. There were also a few grey strands peeking through her highlighted brown hair and she had crow's feet near her eyes. She looked just like her mother, only with a cowlick and curls. Mabel turned away from it, folding her arms.

" What am I doing," Mabel groaned. " This whole idea was stupid. Now, I'm lost and I'm going to be dead for sure by the time anybody finds me. Ugh. I am childish. Yeah, temporarily break up with Gideon and run into the woods. Smart choice. Not. Should've staged a fake break up, instead. Doubt Gideon will take me back now. Pretty sure my friends and family hate me now, too…I wonder if it's too late to fake my death and flee the country. Change my name to Michelle Forest."

" Mabel," a voice hollered in the distance. " Where are you?"

It was her brother. He was probably going to scold her for causing such a scene. Mabel stood up and continued running further into the forest, leaving a shoe behind.

" Please come home," Dipper shouted between his hands, voice squeaking. " You don't have to do this."

" Durland put me back on the case and I was able to clear your name," Gideon lied. " We can be together, again."

" Don't listen to Gideon," Wendy yelled. " Look. We'll find another way. Just please come home. What you are doing is dangerous."

" I see her," Pacifica gasped, pointing. " Aaaaaaand, I lost her…"

Dipper followed Pacifica's finger and started running after his sister. Wendy followed, hastily catching up, getting ahead of him. Gideon attempted to follow, but could not move fast enough, so he stuck to jogging. Pacifica hopped from tree top to tree top, trying to keep Mabel within her line of view. Mabel turned her head and saw her brother and Wendy gaining on her. She widened her eyes and tried running faster. Soon, a shadow loomed above her. The woman looked up and saw Pacifica leaping over her head. She looked forward, widening her eyes. Wendy managed to get in front of her, holding out her arms. Thinking fast, Mabel darted into some bushes, snickering. The redhead growled and continued chasing her, the others following suit. Suddenly, Pacifica landed on a rotten branch, which gave way under her. She screamed then leaped onto another tree, which also had dead branches. Unfortunately, she could not jump fast enough and wound up falling, hitting some live branches on the way down until she plummeted onto the ground. Wendy stopped and turned to Pacifica.

" Pacifica, are you alright," she asked.

The blonde sat up, her head tilting back and forth, side to side.

" Uuuugghhhh," Pacifica groaned then flopped back down into the dirt.

Dipper eventually caught up to his sister, tackling her to the ground. They both slid through the dirt and some bush branches, until they came to a stop. Mabel tried to get up, but Dipper pinned her under him by straddling her back and pushing her shoulders down with his hands. The woman struggled and squealed, begging to be let go.

" I don't think so," Dipper snapped, glaring. " You're coming home with us."

" But, Dipper," Mabel argued. " If you don't then Gideon won't be able to clear my name and we could never be together again."

" Mabel, by running away and dumping Gideon, you made yourself look guilty, right," Dipper fought back. " You also endangered yourself by coming out here, in the middle of the forest, with no plans or supplies on hand. That was very stupid of you, Mabel."

Mabel's eyes began tearing up. She freed one of her arms and elbowed Dipper in the face, making him yelp and let go of her. The woman pushed Dipper off of her and took off, again. Soon, she stopped and ran back to him, but remained hidden. Dipper wiped some tears off his face and blood from under his nose. He stood up and dusted himself off, turning around. The man glanced back in Mabel's direction then went to go aid the group. Mabel spun on her heels and headed back in the direction she was originally going.

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, a couple of campers were taking a nap around a fire. Suddenly, a whirl of wind latched onto the embers, spreading it to the plant life. The campers woke up and panicked at the rapidly growing wildfire. They ran to their picnic table, grabbing all of the water they could. The two threw the water onto the flames, but the flames responded by increasing in size. Both campers widened their eyes and ran in the opposite direction, screaming. The smoke slowly became more visible.

It was almost sunset now. Mabel gathered some branches and began making a thicket. After she was done, she crawled inside, munched on some berries she found earlier, and laid down to sleep. Several miles from her, the group made camp for themselves and went to bed, except Pacifica. She was in the hospital, recovering from her fall. An hour later, Gideon sniffed the air and sat up, wide awake. The man peeked out of the tent and gasped at the flames that were peeking out of the forest. They were close to where Mabel ran off to. He crawled over to the couple and tried shaking them awake.

" No, kids," Dipper murmured in his sleep. " You can't sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight."

" Oh, Dipper," Wendy moaned in her sleep. " Do it again, please. I love it when you're rough."

" Dipper," Gideon shouted, shaking them harder. " Wendy, wake up. Everyone's in danger."

" What," Dipper said in a daze, opening his eyes.

" There's a fire," Gideon screamed, panting. " It's headed straight for us."

" A fire," Wendy screeched and ran out of the tent, gawking.

She scanned the area. The fire was getting larger and moving faster. Wendy ran back into the tent, grabbed her backpack, and began running in the opposite direction. Dipper followed suit, grabbing the map and compass, too. Gideon started running toward the fire, but a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see Dipper, panic in his eyes. Gideon frowned, lower lip trembling. The pudgy man turned to the forest, closed his eyes tightly then looked back at Dipper, tears in his eyes.

" I have to save her," Gideon cried.

" Mabel will be fine," Dipper bellowed. " She knows what to do. Besides, we don't even know where she is."

" But, what if she's hurt," Gideon wailed. " I have to try, Dipper. For Mabel."

Dipper looked at the fire then looked at Gideon. He sighed and shook his head.

" You be careful," Dipper requested.

" Will die trying," Gideon retorted.

He let go of his arm. Gideon sprinted into the forest. Dipper turned around and caught up with Wendy. Back in the thicket, Mabel bounced into a sitting position, hacking. Her throat was dry and all she could smell was smoke. She exited the thicket and gasped, widening her eyes. The fire was within a hundred feet of her camp and it was encircling her fast. Mabel started looking for an opening. As soon as she found one, she ran toward it, covering her mouth with her arm. Suddenly, a branch that caught on fire landed in the middle of the opening, trapping the woman. She coughed as she shielded her face, backing away. In the distance, she heard somebody calling her name. This time, she was glad to hear it.

" Mabel," Gideon coughed as he entered the blazing inferno that was once a pathway.

" Gideon," Mabel shouted, hacking more. " I'm over here. Follow my voice."

" It's hard not to," he responded. " You're like a siren."

Mabel backed closer to her thicket as the flames got closer. Soon, Gideon lunged through the blazes, stopping, dropping, and rolling, before he stood up, facing Mabel. The former couple gazed into each other's eyes. Gideon wrapped his arms around her, tightly. He pulled back a little.

" You came after me," Mabel whispered, tearing up. " But why?"

" I had no choice," Gideon retorted, cradling her hand, holding it close to his heart. " The heart wants what it wants and it wants you."

" You're not mad at me for temporarily dumping you," Mabel asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Marshmallow, I never was," Gideon responded, dryly. " Next time, let's discuss options on what to do as a couple before doing anything rash like this. Okay? A fake break up would've been a lot less harsh, you know."

" Right," Mabel rubbed the back of her neck, while looking away and blushing. " Sorry about that. So, we're on?"

She gazed back into his eyes, hopefully.

" We're on," Gideon grinned, nodding his head once.

Mabel smiled widely. The couple shared a kiss, wrapping their arms around each other. Suddenly, some flames flew passed them, shocking the couple out of their romantic moment.

" Right," Gideon widened his eyes then ran around the area with Mabel in tow, trying to find another opening.

Unfortunately, he could not find one, so he led Mabel back into the thicket. Gideon began taking off his clothes. Mabel's eyes bulged then she glared, putting her hands on her hips.

" Gideon, now is not the time," Mabel scolded.

" Trying to stay cool long enough to find a way out of here," Gideon retorted, now starting on his underwear.

After he was finished taking off his clothes, he began undressing Mabel. Next, he threw all of their clothes into the dirt and began peeing on them. Mabel stood there, watching him.

" Don't just stand there, Woman," Gideon scolded, looking at her. " Help me out. I got an idea."

Mabel did as she was told. Soon, their clothes were soaked in urine. The couple put them back on and began charging toward the flames, yelling as they leaped through them and made it to safety, or so they thought. More flames were creeping toward them, leaving a minor passage way. Gideon and Mabel dashed through the blazes, their clothes drying out. The smoke was getting thicker, blocking their vision and strangling their lungs. Suddenly, Mabel's knees buckled under her and she tumbled to the ground, hacking harder. Gideon halted and kneeled down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

" I can't go much further," she choked, looking up at him. " The smoke's too strong."

" Here, I'll carry you," Gideon attempted to pick her up, but was too dizzy from dehydration and lack of oxygen, so he started dragging her.

Soon, he collapsed onto the ground, too. He hacked and wheezed, his vision turning black. The last thing he saw before passing out was a large shadow looming over them. He closed his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

The Cipher Fighters: Finding Mabel

Chapter 23:

Back at the shack, the rest of the group was watching for the remaining two. Eventually, they were forced to evacuate the area, while firefighters from out of town helped battle the raging inferno. They were relocated to the high school, along with the rest of the forest residents, including the Northwests. Everybody was assigned a cot and food rations. The water, however, was unlimited. Dipper sat on his cot, face in his hands. Wendy sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Their kids were off playing with their friends.

" They'll find them," Wendy assured. " Don't worry."

" Yeah, dead," Dipper murmured, solemnly. " Knew I should've knocked her out and dragged her home when I had the chance."

" Don't beat yourself up," Wendy wrapped her arms around him. " After all, Mabel knows some of the creatures and some areas of the forest and I'm sure Gideon has some tricks up his sleeve. Who knows? Maybe they're having a tea party with Multibear as we speak."

Dipper stifled a smirk and a snicker as he glanced up at her then looked away, frowning.

"Ew," Priscilla squirmed as she pointed at the cot. " You expect me to sleep on that?"

" Grandmother, it is all they have," Patsy reasoned, walking passed her. " It's better than sleeping on the floor."

" I love it," Preston chimed then lied down, putting his hands behind his head. " Ah. Brings me back to when I was a boy scout."

" Please, don't bring the Beaver Pups into this," Priscilla rolled her eyes then groaned, heading outside. " I'm going to check on Pacifica."

Patsy looked over at his father and Wendy, raising an eyebrow. He turned to Preston, who was now snoozing away, then turned back to them. He walked over, sighing.

" Dad, is everything okay," Patsy questioned.

" Your Aunt Mabel and Gideon are still out in that fire," Wendy spoke for him, looking up.

" What," Patsy widened his eyes, raising his voice.

Back in the forest, the figure carried Gideon and Mabel into the safety of a cave, setting them down on the ground. The figure revealed itself to be Multibear. He then looked over to the manotaurs, who helped rescue dozens of other humans and hundreds of creatures.

" Leaderaur, what do we do now," Multibear asked, approaching the giant man-beast.

" We wait," Leaderaur retorted, stiffly.

They turned to watch the fire as it destroyed their home. The fire had engulfed many habitats and a few houses, including the shack. It lasted over two days before it was eventually extinguished. Soon, the residents were allowed to return to their homes, or what was left of them. Wendy stepped onto the foundation where the shack once was. She scanned the area and whistled at all the damage.

" Haven't seen a fire like this in years," Wendy muttered.

" Same here," Dipper agreed, standing next to her. " The last one I seen was in California. Destroyed acres of redwoods and hundreds of homes. Come on. We should get inside the bunker."

The group approached the vending machine and walked around it, heading downstairs. After they reached the bottom, they began seeking out the emergency barracks. Apparently, a few years before Ford got sucked into the portal, he installed several of them in the event of Weirdmaggedon. He built them for himself, family, friends, and the townsfolk. Mabel discovered them by accident while looking for new places to have her sleepovers. Ford granted her and her friends permission to use them a few times, until one of the girls got sick with meningitis and had to go to the hospital. Dipper opened the door to one of the barracks, cringing at the creaking sound. He flipped a light switch, brightening up the room. It was dusty and filled with spider infested cobwebs. There were also a few roaches crawling across the floor. Little Mabel turned pale, frowning.

" Daddy, do we have to sleep in here," Little Mabel squeaked, tugging on the bottom of his shirt.

" Yes, Pumpkin," Dipper retorted, kneeling close to her eye level, while placing an arm around her shoulders. " I'm afraid so. Don't worry. Your mother and I will get the place cleaned up, first."

" What do you mean we," Wendy scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. " Dipper, I'm terrified of spiders. You know that, right?"

" As am I, after almost getting killed by that spider lady on Mystery Mountain," Dipper retorted, shivering. " But, that's not stopping me from squashing these things."

" So, when are Gideon and Mabel supposed to meet us again," Wendy questioned, entering the barrack.

" I guess tomorrow or the day after," Dipper followed, grabbing a broom. " They have a long walk from where they're at. I guess they went to Multibear's cave."

" Ah," Wendy retorted then began cleaning, along with her husband.

" Surprise," Mabel chimed, jumping from behind the door and wrapping her arms around her twin.

" Mabel, where did you come from," Dipper beamed, hugging her back, until he got a whiff of her clothes. " ...And why do you smell like urine?"

" I got here, like, an hour ago," Mabel uttered, stepping back. " We would've been here sooner, but Gideon had to keep stopping for breaks."

She turned to the doorway to see Gideon walking through, holding a glass of water. He leaned against the frame, panting. The man chugged down the glass and glanced at Mabel.

" What," he raised an eyebrow.

" Okay," Dipper stated, rolling his eyes. " Now, about my second question."

" You don't want to know," Gideon grunted with a straight face, while shaking his head.

" Here," Wendy tossed them a duffle bag. " There are some fresh, clean clothes in there for both of you. I, uh, sorta broke into Gideon's home to get them."

" I'll look the other way," Gideon uttered then glared, pointing at her. " This time."

The couple turned and left the barrack. They took a shower, got dressed in clean clothes, and went back to the room. It was almost clean. Dipper and Wendy were lying down on one of the bunks, snoozing. Tyrone and Little Mabel were curled up in their arms, doing the same.

" I look forward to doing this someday," Gideon commented, grinning. " Might be a little late, though. But, I suppose we can adopt."

" What do you mean," Mabel questioned as she turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

Gideon kneeled on one knee, cradling one of Mabel's hands in both of his. Mabel gasped, blushing.

" Mabel Pines, will you be my wife," Gideon asked, but received silence. " I know. I know. This isn't the most romantic place and I don't have the ring to propose with, but I feel like the timing is just right."

" I don't know, Gideon," Mabel retorted, frowning as she looked around. " I feel like we're kinda moving way too fast. If we were still children, I would've said yes immediately. But now? Ask me again in one or two years. Let our relationship blossom some more before we tie the knot. Okay?"

" Oh," Gideon glanced at his feet, downhearted. " I understand."

The pudgy man stood up, rubbing his shoulder. Mabel smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and slung an arm around his neck.

" Besides, we've got a little problem that needs dealing with first," Mabel whispered in his ear.

" Which is," Gideon met her gaze, raising an eyebrow.

" Gideon," Mabel took a deep breath, placed a hand on her stomach, then announced. " I think I'm pregnant..."

Gideon blacked out and crashed down onto the concrete floor, hard. Mabel widened her eyes, gasping. Dipper and Wendy sat up, half-asleep.

" What was that," Dipper piped, panic in his voice.

" Nothing," Mabel lied, chuckling. " You two go back to sleep now. Ha. Ha. Ha."

" I don't even want to know," Wendy waved a hand in the air.

She went back to sleep. Dipper eyeballed his sister, raising an eyebrow. Mabel grinned widely, while putting her hands behind her back.

" You're hiding something and I'm going to find out what, after I finish taking this nap," Dipper said while pointing at her then went back to sleep.

Weeks later, Patsy was packing his belongings into the trunk of his mother's car. His grandparents stood at the bottom steps to the front door, watching. Pacifica was standing next to him, sobbing. She pulled out a monogrammed hanky and blew her nose into it.

" I can't believe my little boy is all grown up and leaving for college," Pacifica wailed.

" Pacifica, darling, you're embarrassing yourself," Preston scoffed then threw his hands in the air. " Pull yourself together, Woman. A Northwest does not shed tears for anything or anybody."

" Legally, I am no longer a Northwest," Pacifica choked, glaring at him. " I am a Northwest-Pines, so I'll shed tears over who and what I want."

" Mother, would you like me to drive to the airport," Patsy offered, turning to her.

" If your driving is anything like your father's, no," she snapped. " Besides, you're still grounded."

Soon, Dipper and his younger kids pulled up in the pickup truck. His father climbed out of the vehicle. Patsy ran over to him, smiling.

" You came," he chimed, hugging him. " I'm going to miss you."

" I'm going to miss you, too, Son," Dipper uttered as he hugged back, grinning. " Be sure to come back for vacations and holidays. Okay?"

" Will do," Patsy answered then turned to his mom, who had her back turned to everybody.

" Let the Empty Nest Syndrome begin," Dipper rolled his eyes, chuckling.

" Speaking of nests, how's Aunt Mabel doing," Patsy turned back, raising an eyebrow. " I hear she's expecting."

" She's expecting in about seven months," Dipper said, looking up and tapping his chin.

" And Gideon," he questioned.

" He's still freaking out about the whole thing," Dipper shrugged, rolling his eyes. " He's doing what he can to help her out, though."

Both of them turned their heads sharply toward the blubbering sound.

" My baby," Pacifica cried and blew her nose really loud.

" Dad, you think you can unground me," Patsy requested. " I don't think Mom is okay to drive me to the airport."

" I'm not ready for this," Pacifica choked. " I mean, I knew this would happen, but I'm just not ready for this yet."

" I'll go talk to her," Dipper uttered. " You watch Tyrone and Mabel for me. Okay?"

He patted his son on the shoulder and approached his distraught ex. Dipper leaned on the driver's passenger door. He folded his arms and looked down at his feet.

" So, our son is leaving the nest now," Dipper stated. " Guess you and I no longer have to be in contact, except when he's on breaks and vacations."

" I'm going to miss him so much," Pacifica squeaked.

" Me, too," Dipper sighed. " Seems like yesterday he was in diapers and now…"

He looked over at Patsy, who was talking and laughing with his siblings.

" He's almost sixteen, just barely learning how to drive, and heading off to college," Dipper finished. " Though, since he is still under age, he legally can't move away, yet. Ergo, he hasn't even left the nest, technically."

" But he's going to be gone almost nine months out of the year for, like, eight years at the most," Pacifica hiccupped. " That is close enough."

" Fair point," Dipper agreed. " They are about the same."

Pacifica approached the driver's door of her car, grabbing the handle.

" You want me to drive," Dipper offered. " You're too upset, Patsy's grounded, and my two youngest aren't old enough yet."

Pacifica groaned and tossed him the keys, which popped him in the face. He fumbled as he caught them in his hands.

" I better not see a scratch on it," Pacifica warned and held up a fist, making her ex gulp at the final words. " You ding my car, I ding your head. And it's not going to be your first one."

" Got it," Dipper winced.

Pacifica climbed into the backseat. Dipper waved the kids over. The two youngest sat in the back with Pacifica, while Patsy sat up front with his father. Dipper started driving to the airport. After they arrived at the airport, the group waited with Patsy until his plane arrived then headed back to the mansion. A few years later, the entire group gathered for Gideon and Mabel's wedding day. Their daughter was the flower girl, Tyrone and Little Mabel were co-ring bearers, Dipper got to give away the bride since the father passed away a few years after Mabel's disappearance (Rumor was he died of a broken heart), Soos and Melody's daughters were the bride's maids and their sons were the best men, and Bud Gleeful was the organ player. As soon as Bud started playing the wedding march, Dipper and Mabel began walking down the aisle, following the youngest member of the Pines family, who was tossing flowers everywhere. All the guest watched in awe as the bride approached the podium. Once she got to the podium, she locked hands with Gideon's and smiled at him. He smiled back. Dipper picked up his niece and sat in the front row, next to Wendy. Once the area was silent, the minister began reading from the book. Eventually, the couple exchanged rings and completed the ceremony with a kiss. The crowd cheered and applauded. Mabel and Gideon pulled back and gazed into each others eyes, looking forward to the bright future that awaits them.

And that concludes "The Cipher Fighters" trilogy. Thank-you!


End file.
